Raikou the Hedonist (Akame ga Kill Fanfiction)
by Ballad1
Summary: The conflict between the Empire and the Revolutionary Army rages on. A general from the southwest is returning to the capital, who could change the tides of war. While assigned to the Capital, the city awakens an ancient trauma that had been dormant in the recesses of his mind. He struggles with his past and the love for an old friend.
1. Chapters 1: Raikou

**Raikou the Hedonist**

I do not own the Akame ga Kiru series and its associated characters

I do take ownership for the production of this fan fiction and its original characters. (Raikou, Castille, etc.)

This fan fiction is used for entertainment purposes and NOT for commercial use.

I am new to the fan fiction world and I would request that this story be reviewed for good or bad. Thank you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Raikou**

Esdeath would constantly stare out the window late at night and think of nothing but him. "Tatsumi," she thought as she sighed and played with her silky, sapphire hair. She wore a white night gown, which complimented her snow-white skin. The room was dark and was only illuminated by the moon's gaze.

A messenger busted through the courtroom door panting out of breath.

"My lord! News! News from the southwest!" he gasped. Much of the court was empty except for a few nobles and the Prime Minister.

A fat, grey-bearded man stood up from a mahogany chair. "What has happened?" the Prime Minister asked.

The messenger laid his weight on his thighs and huffed. "Lord R-Raikou has conquered the southwest!" he informed.

The room grew quiet and stared at the messenger.

The Prime Minister walked over to the messenger and stared at him. "I summon Lord Raikou to the capital. Leave immediately!" he ordered. The messenger looked up at the Prime Minister with reluctant eyes. The Prime Minister's stare was abyssal and deadly, which scared the messenger into running out the courtroom's doors. The Prime Minister ripped at a piece of meat and chewed unpleasantly. He smiled with pieces of meat stuck in his teeth and rubbed his beard. "With the southwest conquered we will now have more luxury goods to trade. More wealth to the capital…me to be correct," he thought. The Prime Minister turned his gaze to the golden throne with envious eyes. "One day I hope to sit upon that throne and laugh as people bend to my will," he added.

A few days later

The sun shined brightly as cavalry swept around the sunburnt grasslands. A small village stood in the distance with many tents surrounding it. The town was smoking and some of the buildings were ruined. In the center of the town was a large building where several bulky guards stood watch. The same messenger from before ran up to the center entrance where he was stopped.

"Halt! What is your business?" a guard asked.

The messenger huffed and held a small, tanned piece of paper, which the guard took.

"You may go," the guard educated as he walked deeper into the larger building.

In the center of the building stood a long table with maps, weapons, and gold placed on it. More of the bulky soldiers lined the walls and at the table was a tall man leaning over a map.

The guard walked into the room and to the table. "My lord," he called.

The man turned his head to the guard and gave a slight smile. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

The man had tanned skin and young complexion. His eyes were slightly widened and a dark purple color. His hair was short and black and he wore large, bulky, black armor with a purple sash lining from his left shoulder to his right hip.

The guard handed the small note to the man who took the note from his hand. He read the note quickly and placed it on the table.

"Could you bring Baal to me?" he asked.

The guard nodded and paced out of the room.

Moments later, the guard returned with a scrawnier man. He was completely bald and wore a lighter set of armor. "My lord, you called?" he asked.

The larger man turned around and looked at him sincerely. "I have just received a missive from the capital," he informed.

Baal looked at him curiously. "What news does the capital bring us?" he asked.

The man handed Baal the note and turned back to the map. "I will be returning to the capital by order of the Prime Minister," he answered.

Baal read the letter and looked back to the man. "Are you leaving me in charge then?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Make sure that the men are cared for and make sure to have the cavalry patrol the south for refugees and enemy soldiers," he answered.

Baal nodded and placed the note on the table. "What would you have me do with them?" he asked.

The man sighed and turned to Baal. "Take in the refugees but kill the soldiers," he ordered.

Baal nodded. "As you wish, my lord," he replied.

The man smiled and placed his hand on Baal's shoulder. "I'll we see you in the future then," he said, and then walked down the hallway to the outside. Horses were tied to some wooden posts that were partially damaged. The man looked to the two guards standing by the entrance and motioned for them to follow. He grabbed the reigns of a black horse and sat in the saddle. The other two guards did the same and they started to trot down a littered street.

The messenger sat on some rubble and drank out of a water bag. "Would you like to send another letter, my lord?" he asked.

The man reached into his pocket and tossed a small bag of coin to the messenger. "Take a break. I bet it was a long journey from the capital to here," he said with a smile.

The messenger raised his water bag to the man as he and his entourage galloped away.

A few days later

Esdeath walked down the imperial hallways in her usual military uniform. The sun was shining bright and the birds chirped jubilantly.

A blue-haired, man came walking down the opposite side of the hallway. "Hey, general," he greeted.

The woman looked at Wave, who gave her a warm smile. "Wave," she replied.

His smile, receded and he watched her as she passed. "Did you hear the news?" Wave asked.

Esdeath turned to face Wave and looked at him curiously. "What news?" she questioned.

"The southwest was recently conquered and the capital is calling the general back," Wave informed.

Esdeath's eyes widened but quickly receded. "I see," she replied, continuing down the hallway.

Wave scratched his head. "What's up with her?" he mumbled.

The palace doors shot open and the man from the countryside and his two guards walked through. The man kneeled in front of the child-emperor and his two guards followed.

"Excellent work in the southwestern region, Lord Raikou!" the boy exclaimed.

The man kept his head lowered and frowned. "Thank you, your grace," he replied.

The boy looked to the Prime Minister then back to Raikou. "You have opened up new resources to the capital and have eliminated another rival. Your service to the crown will not be forgotten," the boy graced. Raikou closed his eyes. "You may ask anything of me that your heart desires," he replied.

"I would request that you send additional economic aid to the southwest," Raikou said.

The boy looked again to the Prime Minister then back to Raikou. "It shall be granted then," he replied.

Raikou smirked. "Now I would like for the crown to uphold its side of our original deal," he added.

The boy stared at him. "What deal was that?" he asked.

Raikou looked up at the boy. "My retirement from the military," he answered.

The Prime Minister took a step forward. "Surely you understand that you cannot merely retire at your young age. Please reconsider, you are of twenty years and you have your whole life to wait for retirement," he reassured.

Raikou shook his head. "I took this position because I would be allowed to leave military service early. I have done my part. I now ask for what was promised," he replied.

The Prime Minister frowned. "Perhaps there is something else that can fill this gap? Money, titles, women, power perhaps?" he questioned. Raikou shook his head. The Prime Minister sighed. "Unfortunately, we cannot grant that wish. You are an extraordinary general and we need your battle prowess," he answered.

Raikou smiled and shook his head. "Then what should you have me do?" he asked.

The boy sat up in his throne. "I want you to uproot anything that opposes my rule…work with general Esdeath and the Jaegers if that is what it takes," he answered.

Raikou nodded and stood up. "Of course, your grace," he said, with a turn of his cape and the two guards following after him.

Esdeath and the Jaegers all gathered in the dining area.

"Why do they need another general to be here?" Wave questioned, gazing over at Kurome, who was gorging her pastries.

Esdeath sat down at the center chair and crossed her legs.

"Do you know who the guy is?" Bols asked.

Esdeath closed her eyes. "He's an old friend of mine," she answered.

Wave looked over at Esdeath. "Is he strong?" he asked.

Esdeath nodded. "I would say so after he conquered the southwest in a matter of weeks of being assigned to the region," she answered.

Wave was astonished. "B-but aren't you strong? Why do they need another strong general here? Isn't technically doing the same thing we are?" he asked.

Esdeath opened her eyes. "He is not considered a member of the Jaegers. He was given a different assignment and told to work with us…not for us," she answered.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Raikou walked into the room with his two guards following behind him."Good day," he said with a smile.

Wave stared at him as Raikou walked to a chair and sat down.

Raikou looked over at Esdeath and smiled. Her eyes widened slightly. "It's been a while, Esdeath," he greeted.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

"How were your adventures in the north?" Raikou asked.

Esdeath leaned back in her chair. "Smooth as always," she answered.

Raikou nodded then turned his gaze to the rest of the group. "So these are the infamous Jaegers I have been hearing about?" he questioned. He analyzed each and every one of the people sitting there. "So what have you all got so far?" Raikou asked.

"We don't have much but one of our members found their base but…he unfortunately died in the process and the location with him," Esdeath answered.

Raikou nodded and sat in silence. He motioned to one of his guards.

"Yes, my lord?" the soldier asked.

Raikou reached into his pocket and handed the man a small sum of gold. "Go find Balir and tell him to meet me in that old tavern," he ordered.

The soldier nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Who is Balir?" Wave asked.

Raikou turned his head to Wave. "He's an employee and good friend of mine," he answered.

"Employee?" Esdeath questioned.

Raikou nodded. "He's one of many of my information conduits," he answered. Raikou leaned forward. "Once my network is set up, I can begin operating…would you like me to keep you informed, Esdeath?" he asked, getting up from the table.

She nodded. "Where are you going?" Esdeath asked.

Raikou opened the door. "Getting this over with," he answered.

The sun was set and the blazing sun reflected off the rooftops of the capital. Raikou sat at a table outside on a balcony with a book in hand and his feet rested on a chair. Esdeath walked to the table and looked at Raikou.

He closed the book and smiled back at her. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Esdeath grabbed a chair and sat down in it. Raikou removed his feet from the table and sat up in his chair.

They sat in silence for a moment then Raikou broke the silence. "What's up?" he asked.

Esdeath looked at Raikou and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I need your advice," she answered.

Raikou raised an eyebrow. "On what?" he asked.

Esdeath gazed out on the city. "Love," she answered.

Raikou smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Why would you need my advice about love?" he asked.

Esdeath played with her hair. "There's a reason why they call you Raikou the Hedonist," she answered.

Raikou frowned. "They are still calling me that?" he asked.

Esdeath nodded. "They still do," she answered.

Raikou nodded. "What do you want to know about love?" he asked.

Esdeath played with her hair. "How do I make someone fall for me?" she questioned.

Raikou sat up straight in his chair and frowned. "You cannot make someone fall in love with you," he answered.

Esdeath stared at him.

"I know this from first hand…you do too," he added.

Esdeath looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Raikou smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You know…because I tried to make you fall for me," he answered.

Esdeath's eyes widened. "What?" she questioned.

Raikou gazed out upon the city. "I fell in love with you; the first moment I met you," he began.

"How can you say something like that!?" Esdeath exclaimed.

Raikou looked at her. "I just don't feel as nervous as I was before…and now I might as well say something while I get the chance," he answered.

"B-but why? Why me?" she asked.

Raikou looked down at his arms and then back at her. "You are so beautiful; the way your long, light blue hair flows in the wind, and the sweet, flowery scent that gently comes with it…your glistening, blue eyes…the way the sun glistens off your smooth, snow-white skin…even though you are said to be cruel…I know for a fact that you are kind and sweet…sometimes I have a hard time believing that you are in this fucked up world…a beautiful, protected rose in this dangerous, barren wasteland we call life," he answered.

Esdeath blushed and stared at him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry! I got a little carried away!" he exclaimed, getting up from the table.

Esdeath grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Stay," she said.

Raikou was dragged back to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Esdeath asked.

Raikou frowned and looked at the floor. "You would never look my way…I was just some conscript at the time in your eyes," he answered.

Esdeath looked at the table and Raikou looked at her. "It doesn't matter now…you already have someone your heart is set on," he said.

Esdeath was surprised.

"Tatsumi? Correct?" he questioned.

Esdeath nodded.

Raikou pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "What do you like about him?" he asked, puffing the cigarette.

Esdeath blushed. "He's cute, brave, strong, young, and his smile makes my heart quiver," she answered.

Raikou gave a slight laugh.

"What?" Esdeath asked.

Raikou waved his hand and looked at her. "How does he act when he's around you or when you kiss?" he asked.

Esdeath looked at her hands. "He's distant, reserved, shy and when we kiss…he gets embarrassed and blushes," she answered.

Raikou nodded. He puffed at the cigarette again and looks at the sunset. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So…what should I do?" Esdeath asked.

Raikou puffed at the cigarette then turned his gaze away from the sunset. "Do you know if he already has another lover?" he asked.

The atmosphere froze and Esdeath was shocked. She hadn't thought of that before. "I-I…I never thought of that," she answered.

Raikou nodded. "That could be why-," he began.

"Tatsumi would never do that! I promised myself to him and him alone!" Esdeath exclaimed.

Raikou smiled. "But did he?" he asked.

"What?" Esdeath questioned.

Raikou threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it. "Did he promise himself to you?" he elaborated.

"N-no he never…" Esdeath began.

Raikou frowned and turned his head away from her.

"I saw him working with Night Raid," Esdeath mumbled.

Raikou raised an eyebrow. "You saw him at the palace?" he asked.

Esdeath nodded. "I saw him fight on their side," she answered.

Raikou glared at the night sky and got up from the table.

"Where are you-," Esdeath began.

Raikou quickly turned around. "I will find Tatsumi and bring him to you!" he proclaimed.

Esdeath smiled as her eyes glistened. "You will?" she asked.

Raikou nodded. "Esdeath, if you are to push me away, hate me, or if I die…no matter what…I will always love you…even if you don't look my way…I want what is best for you and I want you to be happy," he answered.

Esdeath blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Raikou smiled back and walked down the hallway.

Esdeath lay on her bed in her white nightgown and blushed. "Tatsumi," she thought.

Raikou lay on his bed and smiled as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Downpour

**Chapter 2: Downpour**

Morning came and all of Night Raid's members gathered in the council hall.

"As you all know, we were fortunate to get Tatsumi back from Esdeath," Najenda informed, as she lit a cigarette and puffed at it.

"Is something wrong?" Leone asked.

Najenda closed her eyes as smoke left her mouth. "I've been hearing rumors of another general returning to the capital," she answered.

"Another general?" Akame questioned.

Najenda nodded and held the cigarette. "He was the man who was leading the armies in the southwestern region. I've never met him but...I do know he's good friends with Esdeath," she informed.

"So what does that mean?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda opened her eyes and gazed over at him. "It possibly means that he will be helping Esdeath," she answered.

"Do we know which Imperial Arms he wields?" Mine asked.

Najenda shrugged and replied, "Like I said, I haven't met him before but…keep a look out for his face,"

She took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Leone. It revealed a sketch of a smiling, thin-face man. The group gathered around to look at the picture and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Everybody be careful," Najenda said.

The rest of the group dispersed except for Tatsumi who glared at the picture.

Raikou walked down the streets of the capital in casual wear. The common people stared at him as he walked.

"Isn't he a noble?" someone asked. "He can't be…look at his clothes," another answered.

Raikou gave a slight smile as he heard the comments. Two of his guards walked behind him.

"Sir, are you sure you should be walking outside like that?" one asked.

Raikou shrugged and asked "Why not?"

"Well…people are giving you dirty looks," the guard answered.

Raikou turned to face his guardsmen. "I was a commoner once…did you know that?" he asked.

The guardsman shook his head. "N-no sir," he answered.

Raikou put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I will always be a commoner before a noble or a general," he said, with a smile.

The guardsman nodded and gulped. "Y-yes sir," he replied.

Raikou nodded and took his hand off the man's shoulder. "Did you inform Balir that we are to meet in that old tavern?" he asked.

The guardsman nodded. "He said he would be there," he answered.

Raikou smiled and took a wide step back on the path. "Excellent," he said.

A few glares later, Raikou and his guard arrived at an old, wooden building. Its door was rot, the walls grimy, and above was a balcony that looked like it could fall at any moment.

"This place has seen better days," Raikou mumbled, opening the rotten door.

Inside were a few tables, a barkeep, and a couple of patrons and waitresses. In the back part of the room was a cloaked figure reading an antique book. Raikou motioned his guards to the bar and he walked over to the cloaked man.

"Balir, I see you are an extravert," he said.

The cloaked figure looked up and gave Raikou a slight smile. "What can I do for ya boss?" he asked. Raikou pointed to the seat and Balir waved. "Go ahead," he answered.

Raikou sat in the chair and leaned back. "How long has it been?" he asked.

Balir closed his book and put into his cloak pocket. "Two years? Maybe three?" he answered.

Raikou nodded and gazed over at the damp, moldy walls of the tavern.

"Should I strike up the band again?" Balir asked.

Raikou smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket for a cigarette. He motioned to Balir who politely waved in decline. Raikou shrugged, lit the cigarette, and placed it on his lips. "That would be a grand idea," he answered.

Balir leaned forward. "It's going to take some time," he said.

Raikou nodded and blew out smoke as he replied, "How long until the network is up?"

Balir tilted his head a few times and gazed over at the floor. "About a week," he answered.

Raikou nodded and picked at the wooden table. They sat in silence for a moment until Balir looked back at him.

"So why do you need the network so suddenly?" he questioned.

Raikou flicked a few ashes off the cigarette and continued to smoke. "I have an assignment from the emperor…and a request from a friend," he answered.

Balir looked at him curiously and smirked slightly as he asked, "Is it Esdeath?"

Raikou nodded and laughed a little. "We are looking for a boy...possibly in his late teens," he answered. "I believe his name is Tatsumi," Raikou added.

Balir pulled his book out of his pocket and flipped through a few pages before replying, "The Night Raid kid,"

Raikou raised an eyebrow and gazed at the book. "You know of him," he replied.

Balir nodded as he marked a section in the book. "He made quite a ruckus up at the palace," he explained.

"I heard," Raikou replied with a smile.

Balir stood up from the table and shoved the book back into his cloak. "I assume our business is done with?" he questioned.

Raikou nodded and slid his chair out from under the table. "Thank you," he replied.

Balir nodded back and crept up the stairs of the tavern. Raikou shot a ring of smoke into the air and looked to his guards who were sitting at the bar counter. He held the cigarette in one hand as he walked over to his guards.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Raikou asked.

The guardsmen gorged down several tankards of alcohol. "Yes sir!" they answered.

Raikou smiled and placed a small sack of gold onto the bar counter. "Return to the palace when you are done," he ordered.

The guardsmen turned to him. "But sir won't you need an escort?" one asked.

Raikou shrugged and hit his cigarette once more. "Enjoy yourselves, we are in the capital. Like I said before, just be back at the palace when you are done," he answered.

The guards hesitated for a moment but continued to drink. Raikou opened the door to the tavern and gently closed it behind him. He gazed at the citizens that strolled by then continued to walk the streets of the capital until nightfall. Raikou finished his cigarette but now held a bottle of wine in his hand. The river flowed quietly and the dim lights of the buildings and the moon reflected off of it. Raikou's face was rosy and his eyes drooped a little. He felt a light tug on his pants and to his surprise he saw a small child with tears in her eyes.

"Mister…" she mumbled under her cries.

Raikou frowned for a moment but it turned to a smile. "What happened?" he asked, crouching down. "Did you lose sight of your parents?" he added.

The child rubbed her eyes and stuttered as she replied, "M-my mommy…my daddy…"

Raikou's face turned back to a frown as he patted her head.

"They…they said…they didn't want me anymore…" she spoke.

Raikou turned his face back to the river, scowled, then turned back to the child and held her hand. "Come with me," he said, as he lead the girl through the streets of the Capital.

Esdeath looked out her window overlooking the city. She held her legs close to her chest then looked towards the moon. "Tatsumi," she thought as she buried her face into her thighs. Esdeath remained in the position for a moment longer before leaving the windowsill and exiting her room.

Raikou walked up to the palace gates and the guardsmen let him through. The girl's cry turned into a pout as Raikou approached his room.

"W-where are you t-taking me mister?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Raikou looked down at her and smiled. "I'll let you stay here until we find your parents, okay?" he questioned.

The girl continued to rub her eyes and pout as the walked the halls. "Okay," she answered.

The continued down the hallway until a familiar, blue-haired figure walked the other direction.

"Raikou?" Esdeath asked.

He stopped and looked at her with his rosy face. "Why are you up so late?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," she answered, gazing at the child beside him. "Why do you have a kid with you?" she asked.

Raikou smiled and tilted his head slightly as he replied, "Her parents left her...so I brought her back here,"

"You just took a random orphan off the street?" Esdeath questioned.

Raikou nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I can't just leave a child on the street like that. The Capital is beautiful and fun but it is not a sanctuary…especially at night,"

Esdeath glared at the child then looked back at Raikou.

"I was going to give her a place to sleep but... perhaps it would be better if you took her," he informed.

"Why should I take her?" Esdeath asked, still glaring at the child.

"Well, you both are women so you both would probably get along better," he answered.

Esdeath turned her head away and clenched her fists. "I will not take the orphan," she said.

Raikou shrugged and laughed slightly as the two continued down the hallway, "Okay then,"

Esdeath watched them as they went then looked to the moon whose light was peeking through the windows of the hallway.

Raikou opened the door to his room and let go of the girl's hand. "You can take the bed and I'll take the floor. We'll talk tomorrow morning," he said, collapsing to the floor.

The girl hesitated but soon climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Raikou woke up holding his head. "Never again…never again" he said. He looked around the room and saw the girl sleeping soundly on the bed. Raikou smiled and pushed himself off the ground then walked to the door leading to the hallway. He opened the door and looked up and down the hallways. It was completely silent save for the birds who chirped their morning song. Raikou closed the door and donned a military jacket that hung from his wardrobe. He gazed at the girl once again before sitting at his desk to read a black book.

The girl stretched and looked towards Raikou.

"Are you awake?" he asked, writing in the book.

The girl frowned, nodded, then sat up in the bed.

Raikou turned his head to her and said, "Alright...then get up,"

The girl climbed out of the bed and ran up to Raikou to hold his leg. "Are you going to help me find mommy?" she asked.

Raikou turned back to the book to close it then looked back at the girl. "We'll find your mother," he reassured.

The girl gave a slight smile that was shortly lived.

"I don't know why you would want to return…they didn't want you," he thought as he took the girl's hand. "I will have some things to do first before we go looking for your parents...so try to be patient with me okay?" Raikou asked, smiling down at her.

The girl nodded slightly as they left the room.

The Jaegers all met in the council room and Raikou's guardsmen stood at the far side of the room. Esdeath sat at the end of the table with her hat tilted forward.

"He's late," Run said, twirling his hair.

"You told him eight, general?" Wave questioned, looking towards the blue-haired woman.

She raised her hat a little and returned his gaze. "I did but he has a child to take care of," she answered.

"He has a kid?" Wave asked.

The door to the council room opened and Raikou and the child walked through. Kurome stared at the child who closely followed behind Raikou.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said, sitting down in a chair.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Wave said with a smile. He looked down at the girl and said, "Why is she not with your wife?"

Raikou laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a wife," he replied.

Wave stared at him and looked at him. "Oh...I apologize...I am sorry for your loss," he said sincerely.

Raikou looked at Esdeath who rolled her eyes then back to Wave. "Thank you for your condolences for the wife that I never had...this girl isn't my child," he joked.

Wave looked at him curiously. "Then why do you have a kid with you?" he asked.

Raikou sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Her parents left her and I decided to take her with me until I find her a home," he answered.

Wave looked surprised and looked back to Esdeath.

"What do we have on Night Raid?" she asked.

Silence infested the entire room as there was no response from the group.

Raikou laughed quietly and gently leaned forward in his chair. "I talked with my friend and I should be getting feedback soon," he answered.

He stood up from the table and walked towards the door. His guards started after him but were stopped when Raikou waved his hand.

"Where are you going?" Esdeath asked.

Raikou turned to face her and put his hand on the door knob. "Well…nobody has anything to report…I was going to see about that package you wanted me to receive," he answered with a wink and a smile.

Esdeath blushed and looked away from him.

Raikou bowed slightly at the Jagers before he left the room with the girl in hand.

"Miss, what should we do?" Seryu asked.

Esdeath waved her hand and answered, "Go out and find something useful,"

The Jaegers all dispersed, leaving Esdeath alone in the room. "Tatsumi," she thought.

Raikou and the girl walked outside the palace gates and into the city.

"Are we going to find mommy now?" the girl asked, gazing up at Raikou.

He turned his head and smiled. "Yes," he answered.

A bright smile appeared on the girl's face but soon receded.

"Do you remember which part of the city you live in?" Raikou asked.

The girl shook her head and looked at the houses that lined the streets.

"How old are you?" Raikou asked.

"I'm seven," she answered.

He was surprised and his face cringed as he thought, "Those sick bastards let a seven year old alone in the city?" His anger soon receded and he gave a slight laugh. "Come on," Raikou added, picking up his pace.

The girl followed close behind him and they walked around the city for a couple hours.

"Do you recognize anything here?" Raikou asked.

The girl shook her head and they continued to another part of the city.

"Here?" Raikou asked.

The girl analyzed the buildings before shaking her head again.

Hours went by as they searched the city. Every place they had went to resulted in a failure. It was not until it hit nightfall and rain began to fall that the will to search waned.

"We checked around only half of the city and it is raining…we should head back," Raikou said.

A gust of wind went by and it moved a sign sticking above a rugged building.

The girl's eyes widened as it swayed back and forth and exclaimed, "Wait!"

Raikou turned to the girl who was filled with excitement. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed to the swaying sign. "The maple leaf!" she exclaimed.

"Maple leaf?" he thought as he turned to the sign. He looked back to her and asked, "Are we close to your home?"

The girl was bright-eyed and nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed, running down the street.

"Hey! Wait up!" Raikou exclaimed, chasing after her.

They ran down the street until they had reached a rugged building. The girl stared at the door and she gulped a little.

Raikou looked at the door then back to her and asked, "Is this it?"

She nodded and turned her head to Raikou who went up to the door and knocked on it. They waited for a few moments but there was no response and he knocked again. This time there was movement in the house and the door creaked open.

"Who is it?" a masculine voice questioned.

Raikou glared at him and pointed to the girl. "Is this your child?" he asked.

The man looked down at the girl who smiled up at him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to push the door open.

The man started to sweat and tried to push the door closed. "Of course not!" he replied.

Raikou pushed the door open and grabbed his shoulder. "You are lying," he accused.

The man gulped before replying, "I'm not! I've never seen this girl in my life!"

Raikou shook his head. "This girl, your daughter, just called you 'daddy', did she not?" he questioned.

The man had no response and Raikou grabbed the collar to his shirt. "Why did you abandon this girl!?" he interrogated.

"I didn't abandon her! We were going to give her a good home and she ran away!" the man answered.

Raikou shook his head slightly. "You just lied about this girl being your daughter and you so quickly abandoned your lie...you are a coward," he said.

The man struggled to break his grip. "I told you we were going to give her a good home!" he repeated.

The girl started to cry. "Stop it mister!" she exclaimed, pulling on Raikou's pant leg.

Raikou shook the man and asked, "And where was this good home?"

"We were going to give her to a man…Castile…he said he would take care of her," the man answered.

Raikou's eyes contracted and trembled as his face flushed. The atmosphere around him froze and the colors began to fade.

"Castile…Castile!?" he exclaimed.

The man nodded still trying to break the hold. "What's-," he began as he was thrown to into the citizens in the area stopped and gazed over at the scene.

Raikou walked over to the man and grabbed his collar again. "You were going to sell her!?" he exclaimed.

The man's eyes trembled with fear and the girl started to cry. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, running to her father.

"Castile is a slave trader!" Raikou exclaimed.

The man's face grew scared and Raikou's face momentarily vented of its anger. "Y-you knew…you already knew what Castile was…" Raikou's face flooded back to fury. He looked at the crowd around him then to the girl who was were heard from the ragged house and a slender woman came running out. "Markus!" she exclaimed.

Raikou released his grip on the father then turned to the woman. "You both are despicable!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the woman's shirt. "How can you do that to your own child!?" he yelled.

"Raikou!" a familiar voice called.

He turned his head to see a blue-haired woman glaring at him. Thunderbolts filled the sky and thunder crashed like drums behind her. "Let go of her…now," she ordered.

Raikou looked back to the woman and reluctantly loosened his grip. She and the girl ran over to the man laid out on the floor and he glared at the man who returned the stare. Raikou then looked down to the girl as he released a deep breath."Miss," he said.

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Come with me," he offered.

The girl shook her head nervously. "I-I want to stay here with Daddy," she replied.

Raikou glared at her. "Why stay with people that won't care for you...that don't want you?" he questioned.

The girl shook her head again. "I'm staying with mommy and daddy!" she exclaimed.

His angry face morphed into worry. "I can't leave you with them," he replied.

The girl violently shook her head and hugged her father.

Raikou shook his head and started down the cobblestone street but a hand stopped him half way.

"Calm down," Esdeath said.

Raikou's face cringed and he continued to walk down the street.


	3. Chapter 3: Castile

**Chapter 3: Castile**

Raikou hung up his wet clothes and dressed himself in some more casual wear. He walked into the bathroom, washed his face in the sink, and glared at his reflection. In his dark purple eyes he saw a young boy running vigorously.

The boy ran through a small, dimly lit town to a shabby house on the outskirts. Behind him was a large shadowed figure that swayed side to side. When the moon shined on the figure's face, a rosy-faced man appeared following after the boy. "Raikou!" he screamed.

Raikou ran up to the front door of the shabby house and swung it open. The pitter-patter of his small feet smashed into the creaky, wooden floorboards until he hid himself underneath a table in a room that appeared to be the kitchen.

Light thuds were heard as a petite woman climbed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked all around until sniveling caught her attention. The woman crouched down and looked underneath the table. "Raikou what's wrong?" she asked.

He cried as he held his legs to his face and answered, "Father…he-,"

The front door swung open and smashed in a few decorations that lay on a shelf. The large rosy-faced man stumbled in and edged towards the kitchen. "Where is he!?" the man exclaimed.

The woman looked towards the man and backed out of the kitchen. "I don't know where he is," she answered.

The man knocked some items off of a shelf. "Don't lie to me you whore! I saw him run in here!" he exclaimed. His eyes were blood shot, his face red, and his breath was tainted with alcohol. The woman backed into another room and she felt around the walls with her hands."Don't hide him! None of this would have happened is you had kept your legs closed!" he exclaimed.

The woman's face filled with rage and she smashed a candlestick over the man's head. "He is your son! I have not given myself to anyone but you!" she yelled.

The man easily brushed the attack off and ran up to the woman to grab her throat. Her face turned from a light pink to an abyssal blue as she gasped for air.

"Where did he get those purple eyes then!? None of us have purple eyes!" he exclaimed. His grip tightened and tightened. "I've tolerated him…but now…I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed as he began to slam the woman's head into the floorboards. "We fed him...and raised him…we've starved…all for a child that isn't mine!" he added.

The woman's body violently kicked and started to slow and the man held her throat for a few moments longer until she went limp. He huffed and slowly retracted his murderous hands. Raikou held his mouth desperately trying to hold in his cries as the man looked around the house.

"Raikou, where are you?" the man asked.

Tears ran down Raikou's face and he pushed himself to a corner underneath the table. The man's footsteps got louder as he checked the house. Raikou's eyes widened when he saw two large feet approaching the table. A wrinkled hand slowly grabbed the underside of it and ducked his head. To his surprise, a foot kicked the man in the face and a small figure darted out from under the table.

"Get back here!" the man struggled to say, as he picked himself up.

Raikou ran out the front door of the house with tears following behind him. He ran down the hill as fast as he possibly could but something struck his foot and he tumbled the rest of the way down. The man followed close behind and Raikou quickly picked himself up. He started to limp away but was struck in the back of the head and his eyes dimmed as his small body collapsed on the ground.

Raikou awoke on a red carpet floor and looked at his surroundings. His eyes widened as he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. The lights were dimmed, shadows lurked in the corners of the room, and in the center, a shadowed figure sat at a round table and glared at him.

"You're awake," it said with an unsettling smile.

Raikou backed away from the table and bumped into a pillar.

"Now, now my boy. There's nothing to be afraid of, I assure you," it reassured.

Raikou did not respond and tried to avoid making eye contact or seeing that uncanny smile.

Its smile turned into a frown as it stood up from the round table. "Do you not like me?" it asked.

Raikou did not reply and his body began to tremble with fear. The shadow walked closer to Raikou and the light revealed a tall, white man. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a champagne colored suit.

"You do know why you are here, right?" he asked.

The boy refused to speak to the man and continued to look away.

He crouched down; eye level to the boy and said, "It's not gentleman like to not make eye contact with the person you are talking with,"

He placed his hand on Raikou's chin and turned it so he could see his face. "You belong to me now…you will do anything I ask of you," the man told him.

Raikou's eyes filled with tears and the man's smile widened. "There's nothing to cry about…you are going to have a hell of a time while you are here!" he said, wiping the tears from Raikou's eyes. He stood up and pulled Raikou to his feet. "Come with me," he ordered, with a smile.

Raikou hesitated and the man's smile turned to a frown. "Now!" he yelled.

The boy jumped at the exclamation and slowly followed behind him. The man smiled and placed his arm around Raikou and told him, "I paid a lot of money for you so I expect you to do your best!"

Raikou stared down at the floor as the man opened a door on the far side of the room. The atmosphere brightened as the light from the outside flooded through the door. When Raikou's eyes had adapted to the light a massive stone complex appeared in front of him.

"This is your home now," the man explained.

People were using picks to pluck stone from the walls, mine carts rolled along rails, and armored soldiers were beating people.

The man crouched down behind Raikou and questioned, "You don't know whom I am do you?"

Raikou didn't respond and the man's unsettling smile returned. "You can call me…Castile," he whispered.

Knocks were heard and Raikou's attention snapped back to the present. He glared at his reflection a moment longer then walked out of his bathroom. The knocks became more abundant until he opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

To his surprise, Esdeath stood in the doorway. Her clothing was damp and her hair mildly messy. Raikou turned his face away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Raikou solemnly looked down and answered, "Yeah,"

They sat in silence at the doorway and the rain continued to patter down the windows. Raikou glared at the floor and Esdeath put her hand on his shoulder.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

The blue-haired woman looked up at him and answered, "She's with her parents,"

Raikou clenched his fist and his eyes grew slim. She could feel a malicious aura building around him.

"Why were you so upset this evening?' she asked.

Raikou slightly looked up then back down at the floor. "I forgot..." he answered.

Esdeath looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

He looked up at her and answered, "My past...here...in the Capital,"

She frowned and bit her lip. "Didn't I tell you to forget that?" she questioned.

Raikou nodded. "I thought I did but...that name...it brought back things," he answered. His body started shiver and his face started to cringe.

Esdeath looked away from him and crossed her arms as the atmosphere grew quieter.

Raikou gripped his hair and rubbed his head. "I have to...put an end to this..." he mumbled.

She looked back up to him and comforted, "I know you are hurt…but you have to let those feelings go,"

He frowned and his face turned pale. "I can never let my feelings go…not until…" he began.

Esdeath removed her hand from his shoulder and he looked into her eyes as he proclaimed, "Castile will fall…by my hand,"

She sighed and straightened her hat. "Do you honestly think that would be the best thing for you?" she asked.

Raikou nodded and clenched his fist. "I will make Castile suffer for all the things that he has put me and other people through," he answered.

The blue-haired woman shook her head in disagreement. "I can't stop you…but be careful," she said.

He nodded as he replied, "I'll be fine,"

Esdeath nodded as she left the doorway and Raikou closed the door. She turned her head slightly and looked at the door one last time before leaving the hallway. Raikou leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor. He reached into his shirt and rubbed his left shoulder blade.

Morning came and Raikou awoke by the door. The rain had stopped and the sun shined through the curtains by the windows. He lifted himself up and walked out of his room.

The streets of the capital were busy as usual and watchmen stood alert. Raikou walked the streets the whole morning until he had reached a poorer side of town. People were coughing, buildings were rugged, and trash littered the streets. "By the gods this place is a mess," he thought. He continued to walk down the streets and sounds of yelling got louder and louder.

"Stop please!" a voice exclaimed.

Raikou hesitated before turning his walk into a run.

One bulky man and a few smaller men surrounded a man and a woman in an alleyway.

"There's no way you don't have any money. Look at those clothes you are wearing!" a scrawny man said, looting a purse.

"Stop! I gave that to her as a gift!" the man pleaded.

The bulky man punched him across the face and he blacked out.

The scrawny man smiled slightly as he replied, "If you can by her something as fancy as this you have to have money!"

"No stop! Honey, are you okay!?" the woman exclaimed, running to her husband.

The scrawny man threw the purse on the ground and spat at it. "Where are you hiding it?" he asked, unsheathing a dagger.

"I told you, we don't have any money!" the woman answered.

The scrawny man picked at his fingernails with the dagger. "I'm getting really irritated," he said, motioning to the larger man.

The woman backed away but was cornered by the group of bandits.

"Where do you think you are going?" one of the bandits questioned.

"Please!" the woman pleaded.

"Let's see if she's hiding any money underneath that fancy dress of hers," the scrawny man said, motioning to one of the goons.

The goon froze as the sound of cracking and snapping came from him. The other bandits and the woman stared at him as the bandit's face cringed. He let out a scream and blood spattered out of his mouth.

"What the-," the scrawny man began.

The bloody bandit fell to the ground unconscious and behind him was Raikou glaring at the group.

"Who the hell are you?" the scrawny man asked, waving his dagger.

Raikou's glare turned to a smile. "Don't worry about it," he answered, bolting at the larger bandit.

He swung his meaty arm at Raikou who ducked and placed his fist into the man's leg. Other bandits jumped into the battle and attacked violently.

Raikou jumped and dodged a swipe from a bandit's leg. When he came back down the larger man threw a fist. Raikou put his hand on the outside of it and pushed it into a brick wall. He then smashed his own fist into the larger man's armpit. He screamed in pain as several cracking and snapping noises projected from his arm.

More fists darted at Raikou and he ducked beneath them.

He swept his leg across the alley floor and knocked the men onto the ground. Raikou turned to the larger man who was already throwing his good arm at him. He dodged it and smashed his fist into the back of the man's leg. More sounds of cracking and snapping were made and the large man fell to his knees. Raikou jumped back and picked up a brick, which was lying on the side of the alley.

The two smaller men picked themselves up and darted at Raikou.

He kicked one of the men to the side and ducked beneath the arm of another. He placed the brick on the man's ribs and hammered the other side with his palm. The man screeched in pain as his ribs caved into his lungs. Blood splattered from the man's mouth and body as he fell to the ground. The larger man started to pick himself up but was stopped when Raikou smashed the brick into the man's skull.

The scrawny man started to back away from the fight and the other smaller man ran for the exit of the alleyway.

Raikou threw the brick at the running man's leg, knocking him over. He then ran over to the scrawny man and punched him across the face, leaving him unconscious.

The smaller man quickly picked himself up and started to limp away; however, Raikou paced over to the man and kicked him down.

He clawed at the floor and pleaded, "Please, I yield!"

Raikou placed his foot on the man's back and replied, "You are not getting away,"

The man nervously nodded his head. "O-okay, just please don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

Raikou dragged the man back to the alleyway and cuffed the conscious man in chains.

The woman backed away from Raikou who looked at her. "Please-," she began.

Raikou smiled and pointed to the mouth of the alleyway. "You can go now," he interrupted.

She was surprised at his gesture and hesitated to move away.

Raikou nodded and gave her tender glance. "It's okay…go before something else happens," he said.

The woman nodded slightly and grabbed her unconscious husband. Raikou watched them leave and turned back to the group of bandits. The one conscious man trickled with fear as blood covered the alley floor.

"Only four of the five survived," Raikou mumbled as he turned his attention to the mouth of the alley way. He walked towards it and peered into the street. There were a few peasants on the streets but no watchmen. He grabbed the shoulder of the person who was closest to him.

"What do you want?" a man asked.

Raikou reached into his pocket and handed the man two gold coins. "Get a group of watchmen over here," he ordered.

The peasant hesitated as his eyes were fixed on the gold coins.

Raikou smiled and waved his other hand. "Go now," he said.

The peasant nodded. "O-of course!" he exclaimed, running down the cobblestone street.

A few moments later, several armored men entered the alleyway.

"We'll take these men off your hands Lord Raikou," a watchman said.

Raikou nodded and gazed at the group one last time before they were removed from the alley. "Thank you," he replied.

Before leaving, the watchman stopped and looked back at him. "Are you injured my lord?" he asked.

Raikou looked at his arms and lightly touched the wounds. "Just a few scrapes," he answered.

The watchman waved his arm as he replied, "Come back to the office with us sir. We'll get it treated,"

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "That will be much appreciated.

The group entered a stone construct and the four bandits were placed into an iron cell. Raikou removed his upper clothing and started to cleanse his wounds.

The scrawny man held his face and slowly got off the floor."What the-," he began, looking around the room. He looked over at Raikou who was treating his wounds and his eyes widened.

On Raikou's left shoulder blade was a slightly raised brand. On it were the characters "FC" morphed together.

"Castile's Mark," he said with a slight smiled.

Raikou froze and his eyes widened as he calmly placed the medical supplies down. He turned his head slightly to gaze at the man. "What did you just say?" he asked.

The scrawny man smiled as he answered, "You're one of Castile's slaves,"

He darted to the cell, and grabbed the man's shirt through the iron bars. "You've seen that symbol!?" he interrogated.

The scrawny man glared at Raikou. "Everybody knows that symbol down here," he answered.

"Where is he!?" Raikou exclaimed.

The man's glare turned into a full smile. "I don't know where he is…very few people have that kind of information," he replied.

Raikou's face cringed and he smashed the man's head into one of the iron bars.

"Lord Raikou!" one of the watchman exclaimed.

He let go of the man who was now bleeding from his nose. "Do you know where he is?" he asked again.

"It's like I said…I don't and very few would know," the man answered.

A watchman walked over to him. "We will have to ask you to leave," he said.

Raikou's face vented of its anger as he sighed and nodded. He grabbed his clothes and put them on before leaving the stone construct.

Raikou walked the poor streets and asked around about Castile's Mark but none seemed to know of Castile's whereabouts. Later that night, he returned to his room in the palace frustrated and tired. He walked into his bathroom, turned the shower faucet on, and sat on the shower floor as he continued to rub Castile's Mark.


	4. Chapter 4: Night Raid

**Chapter 4: Night Raid**

A few days later

Raikou sat at a table and pulled a book from his jacket. He glared at the cover until a familiar man approached him. "Boss," he said, taking a seat at the table. Raikou looked over at him. "What news do you have for me, Balir?" he questioned, placing the book back into his jacket. "I got some good news…the network has been reestablished and we have a few locations of Revolutionary outposts," Balir answered, removing a map from his cloak. He thinned the map over the table. "Where?" Raikou asked. Balir pointed to a few small towns just outside the capital. "There's one in Baytown, Averndel, and Mont Piso," he answered. Raikou leaned over the map. "What is their significance?" he asked. Balir pointed to a town on the coast. "Baytown, is pretty obvious-," he began. Raikou nodded. "Illegal trade?" he questioned. Balir nodded. "I bet you can figure this out yourself," he replied. Raikou smiled. "Averndel is on the road to Baytown so it is probably a go between for trade," he said. Balir nodded. Raikou moved his finger to a town by the mountains. "Mont Piso is probably used for raw materials…used to forge weapons, armor, maybe even gold?" he questioned, looking at Balir. "Minus the weapons and armor," he answered. "So it is just a gold mine?" Raikou questioned. Balir nodded and Raikou leaned back. "Well…we can't let them have that can we?" Raikou questioned. Balir shook his head and smiled. "No sir," he answered. Raikou nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. "How do we know that these soldiers will be walking the streets? They could be in hiding," Raikou asked. Balir nodded. "Well you see…after the last invasion Night Raid played, the Revolutionary Army took these towns and the Capital has yet to take action mostly due to the infiltration crisis and their armies being spread at the borders. Any soldier treading those streets are Revolutionary Soldiers," he explained. Raikou nodded. "Can you get a messenger to the southwest?" he asked. Balir raised an eyebrow. "What for?" he questioned. Raikou looked over at the rising sun. "I'm going to need some of my forces," he answered. Balir nodded. "Whom would you have me give the message to?" he asked. Raikou sighed. "Give it to Lieutenant Baal and tell him to send my retinues," he answered. "Would it not be better to send some of the Capital's forces?" Balir questioned. Raikou tilted his head a little. "They need to defend the capital in case of another Night Raid attack," he answered. Balir nodded. "As you say boss. What message would you have me send?" he asked. Raikou looked at Balir. "Give the locations of the rebel controlled towns and have them eliminate any soldiers, spare the citizens, and have a few squads occupy the town until further notice. I want the rest to come to the capital," he answered. Balir nodded and got up from the table. "Wait," Raikou said, reaching into his pocket. "Yes?" Balir asked. Raikou placed a small sack of gold on the table. "Thank you," he answered. Balir snatched the gold from the table. "Thank you," he replied, as he quickly paced out of the room.

A few days later

It was nightfall and several Revolutionary Soldiers walked around the streets of Baytown. Many were drunken and wobbled along the cobblestone roads. "Ve are za bezd!" one exclaimed, raising a bottle of wine. "Do ya zink we shud be drinkin?" another asked. The other soldiers waved their hands and gave groans of disagreement. "Ya ned ta lay bag evr ontz in a hile," a soldier answered. The group of soldiers continued to walk the streets and clicking was sounding from the road behind them. "Waz tat?" one asked. As he turned around a sword lopped his head clean off. The rest of the soldiers either suffered the same fate or were trampled by horses. Many of the other Revolutionary soldiers ran after the horse men with pikes but several heavily armored men came tearing through the horsemen's lines and smashed into the pikes with their metallic shields. The horsemen ran around the mob and smashed into the backs of the Pikemen. Screams, clanking, and the sounds of squishing from impales protruded from the group of Pikemen. The scenes struck fear in some of the forces and they began to waver and flee; however, they were quickly rundown by the invading horsemen. After several hours of fighting, the Revolutionary Soldiers fled Baytown and the invading army cheered.

The same massacres occurred in another town way down the road and in the mountains. Horsemen slaughtered the rebels and the remaining Revolutionary Armies fled the towns.

A couple of days later the rest of the forces that crushed the rebels stormed into the capital. Many of the citizens were awestruck and moved out of their way. The forces marched up the city until they had reached the palace. Raikou walked out of the palace gates. Several of the infantry and the horsemen raised their weapons and shouted. Raikou smiled, raised his hand, and the crowds shouted louder. Balir rode on a horse to the foot of the stairs leading to the palace. "Your retinues have arrived," he said. Raikou nodded. "I can see that," he replied, with a smile.

Tatsumi awoke in the morning and gave a loud yawn. A strong scent of meat filled the hideout. He rubbed his eyes and dressed in his usual attire. The sun was clouded and a light breeze blew around the landscape. In the kitchen, Akame was cooking several dishes. "You are late," she said, noticing Tatsumi. He rubbed his head. "Sorry," he replied. Akame turned to him. "Hurry up," she ordered, with her hands on her hips. "R-right!" he replied. Tatsumi ran to the unprepared food. More and more Night Raid members came into the dining room. "What are we having?" Lubbock asked. Akame threw some diced fish into a frying pan. "Croquettes," she answered. Lubbock frowned. "Again?" he questioned. Akame glared at him. "Yes," she answered. Lubbock sighed. "Fine," he said, puckering his lips.

Once the croquettes were finished, Akame and Tatsumi brought the food over to the table. "Thanks for the food," Lubbock said, reluctantly. The rest of Night Raid began eating their fill. Najenda gazed out the window. "Is there something wrong boss?" Leone asked. Najenda looked to Leone and frowned. "I just got word from the RA," she said. "What happened?" Tatsumi asked, consuming another croquette. Najenda sighed. "We lost Baytown, Averndel, and Mont Piso…some of the towns that the RA took," she answered. The group looked at her. "A-already?" Mine questioned. Najenda nodded. "Several armies marched into the towns a couple nights ago and slaughtered the lot," she answered. The group was awestruck. "B-but how?" Tatsumi questioned. Najenda looked down. "We didn't expect for the capital to make a move like that…even if they did find out, it would have taken them a while to do anything," she said. "Maybe they didn't," Akame replied. The group turned to her. "What do you mean?" Najenda questioned. "We attacked the Capital's armies and they were near destroyed…their soldiers are fighting the states on the borders…there's no way that they could have responded with those forces," Akame answered. "But they did," Mine said. Akame nodded. "It would have to be from somewhere that is no longer a threat…somewhere that the empire has control over," she added. Najenda looked down again. "It can't be from the west or the north," she replied. "The only other place is the south," Akame said. Najenda looked back up at her. "Raikou," she answered. Tatsumi glared and cringed at the name. "How would he have found out though?" he asked. Najenda sighed. "We don't know," she answered, getting up from the table. "We are going to have to make a move soon," Najenda added. She walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. Tatsumi looked down at the ground and his face twitched but it disappeared when Mine touched his hand. He looked at her and his anger dissipated. Leone walked over to Tatsumi and hugged him. "Aw! Isn't that cute!" she exclaimed. "Leone, get away from him!" Mine exclaimed. Leone smiled and hugged tighter. "I just can't when I see something so cute!" she replied. "Sis!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Leone loosened her chokehold and looked at them. "Don't be like that Tatsumi. These things happen…you should know that by now," she replied. Tatsumi glared at her and slowly nodded.

After their breakfast, the group walked into the throne room. "As some of you may know, those three towns were major strategic points that are now lost…now the Revolutionary Army is looking for ways to take the points back; however, we don't have the forces necessary to take them back. We need to keep that army away from the other locations we hold…for right now we need to be nuisance to the Capital so we can keep that army distracted," she explained, lighting a cigarette. "What are we going to do?" Tatsumi asked. Najenda blew out some smoke. "We need to attack the Empire's forts and supply lines," she answered, handing the group a rolled up piece of paper. Leone took the paper unrolled a map. "The first location is Fort Rasreik," Najenda informed. The group nodded. "We are moving tonight," Najenda added.

The group spent the entire day preparing for the night's attack. Tatsumi and Mine sat outside and gazed at the burnt orange sky. "Are you ready?" Mine asked, holding Tatsumi's hand. He looked at her and gave slight smile. "Yeah," he answered. Mine looked at him and blushed. "Be careful okay?" she asked. Tatsumi nodded. "You too," he answered. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Mine," Tatsumi said. She looked at him. "What is it?" she questioned. Tatsumi frowned. "Do you think we can win?" he replied. Mine raised an eyebrow. "Don't be giving up just yet," she said, gripping his hand tighter. "We won't lose," Mine answered. Tatsumi nodded. "But will we win?" he asked again. Mine looked down. "I'm not sure," she answered. Tatsumi nodded and Mine leaned in closer to him and locked her lips onto his. When they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. "No…I know we will win," Mine said. Tatsumi smiled and they embraced each other again. "Hey, lovebirds!" Leone called. The two looked back to the blonde-haired woman. "We are leaving now!" she exclaimed. Tatsumi and Mine stood up and ran over to the rest of the group.

Fort Rasreik was just outside a small town and up on a hill. There were some soldiers stationed there but not many. It was dark outside and only a few torches brightened the fort. Two soldiers stood on a tower and watched the swaying of trees and the small amount of light from the town below. "It's nice out," one said. The other soldier nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait until my service over," he replied. "Why's that?" the one asked. The other soldier smiled. "Do you see that hill over there?" he questioned, pointing at a hill in the middle of the forest. "Yeah," the one answered. The other soldier nodded. "I'm going to build my wife and kids a house right on that hill," he said. The one man nodded. "That's nice…I might take my kids to visit you sometime," he replied. The two soldiers laughed but one man's laughter was silenced as slice went passed them. The one man looked over at his friend whose eyes widened. "What's-," he began, as blood shot out of the man's throat. The one man collapsed in fear and another slash finished him off. Shadow set upon the fort and Night Raid slaughtered the soldiers. They rounded up the bodies and placed them in a pile. "Good work everyone," Najenda said, wiping her hands clean. "What do we do now?" Leone questioned. Najenda looked at the moon, which was almost set. "I will contact the army and have them occupy this fort and this coming night we will strike their supply line," she answered.

When morning came, a panicked man came running up to a Watch Station. "I need help!" he exclaimed. Two of the watchmen ran outside to meet with the man. "What happened?" one asked. The panicked man gripped the watchman's chainmail. "Night Raid! They…they attacked Fort Rasreik!" he exclaimed. The one watchman looked to the other. "Go inform the Capital," he ordered. The other watchman nodded and ran to the stables. "Are there any survivors?" the watchman asked. The panicked man shook his head. "I-I don't know! I ran as fast as I could!" he answered. The watchman nodded and dragged the man along. "Come on, get inside," he said.

The watchman galloped up the streets to the Capital until he reached the palace steps. He quickly jumped off his horse and made the climb up. "Halt!" a guardsman ordered. The watchman huffed and looked down. "Fort Rasreik was attacked by Night Raid last night!" he informed. The two guardsmen looked at each other. "Take this matter to your district commander," one ordered. The watchman glared at the two guardsmen. "This is Night Raid! Not some petty rebels!" he replied. The two guards raised their halberds at the watchman. "We'll be sure to get this information across," a guardsman reassured. The watchman slowly backed away from the palace gates and walked down the steps. The two guardsmen lowered their halberds when the man left and one ran into the palace.

Raikou sat in his usual spot and read his book when the watchman ran into the room. "My lord," he said. Raikou closed his book, put it in his jacket, and smiled. "There was an envoy…Night Raid attacked Fort Rasreik last night," the guardsman replied. Raikou's smile disappeared and a frown stuck on his face. "Fort Rasreik?" he questioned. The guardsman nodded. Raikou looked towards the sun overhead then back to the guard. He reached into his pocket and tossed him a small bag. "Thank you," he said. The guardsman hesitated then nodded. "Of course my lord," he replied. Raikou got up from the table and left the balcony.

Raikou returned to his room and donned his armor and grabbed a spear, which hung on the wall. Once he had made sure everything was in place, he walked out of his room and marched all the way to the palace gates. Raikou ran down the steps to the palace and got a horse from the stables. He set the horses equipment and rode down the cobblestone roads to the Capital's gates. There were masses of tents set up outside the gates. Raikou galloped down the center until he reached a larger tent in the center of the camp. Several soldiers exited their tents. "Lord Raikou, what is the matter?" a man asked. Raikou dismounted his horse and looked up at the sun, which was nearly towards setting. He walked into the center tent, which revealed are large table with a map lay on it. He ran his finger down the map until he read 'Fort Rasreik' then moved his finger over to another town 'Fort Plysdale'. "My lord?" a soldier questioned. Raikou turned to the man. "Get my personal guard mounted and ready to ride for Fort Plysdale!" he ordered. The soldier was startled "Y-yes sir," he replied and ran out of the tent.

Moments later, Raikou mounted his horse and several armed cavalry stood behind him. Raikou turned his horse around. "Follow me!" he exclaimed, darting towards the camp's exit.

The evening came and Night Raid began to make their move on Fort Plysdale. More soldiers were posted at this location than at Fort Rasreik. Despite the several more guards, Night Raid began their purge. Soldier after soldier fell to Night Raid's Imperial Arms. The commander of the post emerged from a building in the center. "What's going on!?" he exclaimed, as he saw his men fall and bleed. "It's Night Raid sir!" a soldier answered. "Night Raid! This isn't like them!" the commander yelled. Akame shot out of the air and swung at the commander who dodged the blow. "What the-," the commander began. He unsheathed his sword just at the right moment to block the attack from Akame. "I'm not going down that easily!" The commander exclaimed and pushed Akame's sword back. He put his sword in front of him and waited for the next attack. Akame sprinted up to the commander and met her sword with his. She threw a kick into the man's hip and forced her sword close to his neck but he recomposed and pushed her back. "You're pretty strong!" the commander exclaimed, darting at her. Akame flipped away from the man. More soldiers stormed into the battlefield to fight Night Raid. Pikes prodded at him and Tatsumi smashed them with Incursio's sword. The men flew back by the force of the swing and Tatsumi sliced into as many as he could. Mine fired from a distance with her Pumpkin Imperial Arms, killing some of the men around Tatsumi. The doors to the fort smashed open and horsemen galloped through. In the center of the horsemen was Raikou with his spear charging at Leone, who was attacking a group of soldiers. "Leone!" Lubbock exclaimed. The blonde-haired woman noticed Raikou and dodged the blow. The horse spun back around and Raikou dismounted. He spun his spear around and pointed it towards her. "You're that general," Leone said. Raikou nodded and bolted towards her. "He's fast!" she thought. The horsemen galloped at the other Night Raid members who were still fighting off the garrison troops. Najenda saw the fight between Leone and Raikou and quickly darted over. "Leone! Switch out!" she ordered. The blonde-haired woman jumped away from the fight and Raikou turned his attention towards Najenda. She swung her metallic arm at him and it broke the spear. Raikou jumped back and unsheathed the sword at his hip. He bolted at her and caught her fist with the sword and punched her shin. Najenda fell a little and kicked Raikou in the side. He slid on the ground and held his stance. "Where is your Imperial Arms?" Najenda questioned. Raikou frowned. "I don't have one," he answered, sprinting towards her. "No Imperial Arms!?" she thought, blocking the blow. Raikou let go of the sword and punched Najenda in the jaw. Bones cracked and she fell to the ground. "Najenda!" Leone exclaimed. Raikou looked around the battles occurring and saw Tatsumi in his armored suit and sprinted towards him. Najenda picked herself up slightly. "Tatsumi!" she exclaimed. He looked to his side and Raikou planted his knee into Tatsumi's stomach plating and smashed his elbow into the back of Tatsumi's neck. The armor shattered and Tatsumi's sight grew dim. "Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed. Najenda picked herself up and shot her fist at Raikou. He threw Tatsumi to the ground and grabbed the fist before it could hit. The fist smashed Raikou into the wall and Najenda retracted it. Tatsumi lay unconscious on the ground as the battle raged on. A group of horsemen ran over to his body and aimed pikes at it. "No!" Raikou exclaimed. The dust cleared and Raikou walked over to the horsemen. "Take him and run back to the Capital!" he ordered. The horsemen nodded and one of them grabbed the body and ran for the gates. "Stop them!" Najenda exclaimed. Lubbock tried to block the exit but failed as he got smacked across the head. The horsemen galloped through the exit and down the road. Akame had just finished with the commander and looked towards Raikou. She darted at him with the sword and Raikou grabbed it. "It's over," he said, ripping the sword out of her hand. Akame's eyes widened as Raikou implanted his fist into her face. She flew back unconscious and Raikou threw the sword beside her. Najenda jumped at Raikou and he dodged the blow. "Damn!" she thought, as Raikou implanted his foot into her stomach. Raikou then darted after Leone. "Leone!" Lubbock exclaimed. The blonde-haired girl looked behind her and jumped out of the way. Najenda struggled to push herself up. "Everyone! Retreat!" she exclaimed. Leone and Lubbock bolted back and ran to their comrades. The horsemen and the garrison troops darted after them. Raikou glared at them as the mob surrounded them. Leone picked up Najenda and Lubbock picked up Akame and ran for the exit.

Mine gazed at the horsemen now dots in the distance. Tears fell from her widened eyes and her rifle fell to the ground. "Tatsumi…" she mumbled. The rest of Night Raid darted away from the fort. "Tatsumi!" Mine cried. She turned her attention to her rifle and aimed it at Raikou. "I'm going to send you straight to hell!" she proclaimed, and pressed the trigger. Raikou looked at the power shot and jumped out of the way. Mine continued to fire shots until the rest of Night Raid approached her. "Mine!" Najenda exclaimed.

Raikou whistled. "Let them go!" he ordered. The soldiers stared at him in disbelief. "I have what I want and we stopped them…let them go," Raikou explained. The troops stopped chasing after the group and returned to the fort.

Lubbock set her down. "We have to go!" Najenda exclaimed. Mine looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Tatsumi!" she cried. Najenda walked over to Mine and dragged her along. "No! Tatsumi!" Mine yelled. Night Raid fled the fort all the way back to Fort Rasreik.

Raikou mounted his horse and his horsemen stood behind him. "Sir what should we do?" a soldier asked. Raikou looked at the group of men. "Who is of the highest rank?" he questioned. A man in the back raised his hand. "Me, my lord," he answered. Raikou nodded. "You are in charge until another commander arrives," he informed. The soldier nodded. Raikou looked at the bloody landscape. "Make sure those bodies go home," he added. The man nodded. "Of course my lord," he replied. Raikou gave him one last nod and rode with his horsemen out of the gate.


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner

**Chapter 5: Prisoner**

Morning came and Raikou and his retinue galloped to the palace steps. He grabbed the body off his soldier's horse and walked up the palace stairs. The horsemen turned back around and galloped down the cobblestone road.

The Jaegers all waited in the dining hall. "He's late again," Run said. Esdeath sat at the end of the table and leaned back in her chair. "Has he ever been on time?" Wave questioned. The door to the dining hall opened and Raikou walked through the doors. "My lord!" one of his guards exclaimed. Raikou had blood on his face. "W-what happened to you?" Wave questioned. Raikou smiled faintly. "All of you leave…please…I need to speak with Esdeath…alone," he said. The group hesitated and looked at Esdeath who gave a slight nod. The group got up from the table and closed the door behind them. "What is it…what are you holding?" Esdeath asked. Raikou opened the end of the bag and Tatsumi fell to the ground. "General…your promised package," he said. Esdeath's eyes widened and she blushed. "Tatsumi," she said. Raikou nodded. "Don't let him go," he warned. Esdeath rose out of her chair and walked over to the unconscious boy. "Is he alright?" she asked. Raikou nodded. "He's going to be sleeping for a while," he answered. "How did you do it?" Esdeath questioned, resting Tatsumi's head in her lap. "My men and I intercepted Night Raid at Fort Plysdale and I was lucky enough to catch him off guard," Raikou answered. Esdeath eyes glistened. "Thank you," she said. Raikou's smile disappeared. "Thank you," she repeated. Raikou gave a slight smile and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment longer. "Well, I need to get this blood off my face so…I'll see you later," Raikou said, leaving the room. Esdeath stared at Tatsumi and her tears fell on his face.

Raikou remove his armor and walked into the bathroom. He analyzed his visage in the mirror. Bruises were slapped onto his stomach and he was bleeding from a wound. "Shit," he thought, turning the faucet knob. Raikou splashed water onto his lesion and cleaned out the blood and dirt. He wrapped a bandage around his stomach to prevent infection. Raikou looked at his face in the mirror and washed the blood of his face. He turned the knob of the faucet and walked out of the bathroom. Raikou rubbed his head with a small, cotton cloth then looked out his window. The sun was bright and the birds chirped. Raikou smiled slightly but it soon disappeared.

The room was dark and the ambiance was mysterious and malicious. Tiny screams echoed through the room. Sounds of whips cracked and wooden machinery clicked. "Where am I?" Tatsumi thought, his eyes still adapting to the environment. His eyes blurred in and out until they finally focused. Esdeath sat in a chair in front of him. "You're awake," she said, getting up from the chair. Tatsumi paused for a moment then his face turned to worry. "E-Esdeath!?" he exclaimed. She smiled, blushed and, wrapped her arms around him. "I've finally found you," she replied. Tatsumi tried to dodge her embrace but to no avail. She kissed him for a few moments. "W-why did you do that!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, as her lips left his. "I'm never going to let you go again," Esdeath said with a smile. Tatsumi crawled away from her embrace. "Please stop," he replied. Esdeath tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked. Tatsumi shook his head. "Just leave me alone," he answered, curling his body. Esdeath's smile receded. "I can't possibly leave you alone…you'll leave me," she explained, moving closer to him. "I belong to Night Raid," Tatsumi replied, turning his face from Esdeath. A scowl emerged from Esdeath's face. "No…you belong to me," she said. Tatsumi closed his lips and sat in the corner of the room. Esdeath stood up and gave him one last stare before leaving the chamber and locking the iron door.

Raikou sat in his usual spot, smoked a cigarette, and read a book. A cloaked man walked onto the balcony and sat beside Raikou. Raikou eyed him then returned the book to his pocket. "What news do you bring me?" he asked with a smile. Balir removed the hood from his head. "This is about Castile," he answered, placing a map onto the table. A scowl replace Raikou's smile. "What is it?" Raikou questioned. Balir nodded. "I talked a little more with the criminals you encountered the other day and I know now that they do not know of Castile's whereabouts," he began. "Do you have any leads?" Raikou asked, looking at the map. Balir nodded and pointed to a section of the map. "I have heard from your agents that this part of the city is where Castile makes the majority of his deals…they also believe that Castile's home is in this district as well," he answered. Raikou glared at the map. "The middle class district?" he questioned. Balir nodded. "It would better to hide there than in the higher or lower districts…after all…not too many people adore him," he answered. Raikou nodded. "I want more agents stationed there…and have all of the garrisoned men there disperse. My men will be in control of the district for the time being," he ordered. Balir raised an eyebrow. "Did the emperor give you that authority?" he asked. Raikou smiled. "Does it really matter?" he replied. Balir nodded and left the table. Raikou removed his book from his pocket and continued reading. Esdeath walked down the hallway and saw Raikou on the balcony. She walked to his table and sat down. "What is it that you are reading?" Esdeath asked. Raikou looked away from his book and smiled. "Nothing of importance," he answered, placing the book into his pocket. "What can I help you with?" Raikou questioned. Esdeath frowned. "It's about Tatsumi," she answered. Raikou's smile dissipated. "Are things not going according to plan?" he asked, sitting straight in his chair. Esdeath shook her head. "He rejects me," she answered. Raikou frowned. "Was I right?" he asked, looking into the sky. Esdeath looked at Raikou confused. "About what?" she replied. Raikou smiled and looked back at Esdeath. "Is someone already holding his heart?" he questioned. Esdeath looked down at her knees. "I didn't ask him," she answered. Raikou nodded and stood up from the table. "Would you mind if I have a talk with him?" he questioned. Esdeath shook her head and pulled a key from her pocket. Raikou smiled. "Thank you," he said, as he walked out into the hallway. Esdeath sat and gently rested her head on the table.

Tatsumi sat on his side and gazed into the empty abyss of the chamber. "Mine," he thought, as he closed his eyes. The door to the room creaked open, which alarmed him. Raikou walked through and closed the door behind him. "How are you?" he asked with a smile. Tatsumi looked at him then turned away. Raikou's smile receded. "That's rather cold," he said, sitting on the floor of the chamber. Tatsumi did not speak. "Are you feeling okay?" Raikou questioned. Tatsumi's face cringed. "Why do you care?" he spat. Raikou smiled. "I don't want to be enemies," he replied. Tatsumi turned to him. "Are you with the Capital?" he asked. Raikou tilted his head. "More or less," he answered. "Then we are enemies," Tatsumi said, turning his head away. Raikou's smile receded again and he leaned back. "Why do you push Esdeath away?" he asked. Tatsumi moved a little but remained silent. Raikou looked at him. "Do you not think that she is attractive?" he added. Tatsumi sighed. "She belongs to the Capital," he answered. Raikou scowled. "That shouldn't matter," he said. "But it does," Tatsumi replied, turning to Raikou. Raikou shook his head. "Love is love…it shouldn't matter what you believe is right, your race, religion or culture…if it does for you then you are a fucking idiot," he said. Tatsumi glared at Raikou. "Does it matter for you?" he questioned. Raikou smiled. "Hell no," he answered. They sat in silence for a moment. "Why do you not like Esdeath…really?" Raikou asked. Tatsumi looked down at the floor. "Do you possibly…love someone else?" Raikou questioned. Tatsumi looked at Raikou. Raikou smiled. "That Mine girl…" he said. Tatsumi nodded. "Do you hate Esdeath?" Raikou asked. Tatsumi gave no response. Raikou smiled and picked himself off the floor. "It's too bad Esdeath fell in love with someone who is already in love," he sighed. Tatsumi looked up at Raikou. "We'll talk again," Raikou said as he walked out of the chamber and locked the door.

Raikou walked down the hall and passed by the balcony. Esdeath caught him from the corner of her eye. "Did he say anything?" she questioned. Raikou smiled and tilted his head left to right. "Yes," he answered. "What did he say?" Esdeath asked, leaving the table. Raikou sighed. "It's like I said…someone already holds his heart…I'm sorry," he answered. His smile turned into a frown and he removed the key from his pocket. Small tears came to Esdeath's eyes and Raikou handed her the key. Esdeath's lips trembled a little. "Are you okay?" Raikou asked. Esdeath nodded and looked at the ground. Raikou sighed, moved closer to her, and embraced her. Her eyes widened. "Don't hold it in…if you are hurt, let it out," Raikou said, pressing her head on his shoulder. "I didn't think that he would love another woman," Esdeath pouted. Raikou sighed. "It's not your fault…your heart was demanding something from you," he comforted. "Why couldn't it have been me whom he loved?" Esdeath questioned. Raikou nodded. "Things like that happen…it's just the way things are," he answered. She began to lightly pout and it went on to a full cry. "It's not fair," Esdeath said. Raikou nodded. "Love never is," he replied. Esdeath started to lightly beat on Raikou's chest. "I thought that he was the one…I even promised myself to him…and only him," she said. Raikou nodded. "Esdeath," he said. "What?" she pouted. He loosened his grasp and tilted her chin to make eye contact. "I know you are hurt…I know what it feels like…but you are acting like you have already lost. Are you implying that you are weak?" he asked. Esdeath shook her head. "Be the hunter not the prey…you told me that…don't give up on him," he began. Raikou smiled. "He never said that he hated you," he added. Esdeath's eyes widened. "His lover may hold a bigger piece of his heart but that doesn't mean you have nothing…trade for his lover's piece or make your piece bigger," Raikou finished. "I'm so weak…I let something so trivial as love to bring me to such a low state," Esdeath said. Raikou shook his head. "You are strong…it takes true strength to cry…only the weak hold in their feelings," he reassured. A cloaked figure walked around a curved path and looked at Raikou. Raikou looked back at the man and waved his hand. The cloaked figure nodded and withdrew from the hall. Esdeath cried for a moment more and released Raikou's embrace. "I'm fine now," she said. Raikou looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Esdeath nodded. "I would like to be alone right now," she answered. Raikou nodded. "If you need someone to talk to…come find me," he said. Esdeath nodded. "Thank you," she replied and walked down the hallway. The sun was now setting and Raikou turned to the man down the hallway. "Balir," he called. The cloaked figure emerged from behind the curve. "I have a message from Baal," he informed. Raikou raised an eyebrow. "Is something amiss?" he questioned. Balir shrugged and tilted his head from side to side. "Yes and no," he answered, as his hand presented a letter. Raikou took the note and opened it. His eyes dropped and he sighed. "Shit," he said, mashing the paper. Balir smiled and laughed faintly. "She apparently threw a fit when she found out that you left," he said. Raikou nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "I imagine so, she's always been a little rambunctious and controlling," he replied. "Should I try to stop her?" Balir asked. Raikou shook his head. "She'll get through anyways…one way or another," he answered. Balir nodded and started to walk away. "Hold up," Raikou ordered. Balir turned to him. "Yes sir?" he questioned. Raikou tossed him a small bag of coin. "How long ago did you receive that message?" he asked. Balir placed the bag in his cloak pocket. "Just now," he answered. Raikou sighed and smiled. "Then she'll be here tomorrow then," he mumbled. He waved his hand for Balir to leave. "Keep me informed about Castile," Raikou added. Balir nodded and left the hallway. Raikou walked down the opposite hallway and into his room. He removed his clothing and collapsed onto his bed.

Tatsumi stared at the wall of his cell. "Mine," he thought. Esdeath lay on her bed and tears fell from her eyes. "Tatsumi," she thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Claudia and the Hedonist

**Author's Note: **I would have posted this earlier but I had finals to deal with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me feed back on the story so far. Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Claudia and the Hedonist**

Raikou leaned over the railing of the balcony and stared over the city. It was dawn and the birds just began to sing their song. His guardsmen stood sat at a table on the balcony. "My lord?" one asked. Raikou turned his head and smiled. "What is it?" he replied. "Are you feeling alright?" the guardsman questioned. Raikou nodded and turned his head back to the city. "Just thinking," he answered. The guardsman nodded and turned back to his companion. Raikou gazed over at the road leading to the palace steps. A horse galloped wildly down the street with a scarlet-haired woman riding on its back. When she had arrived at the foot of the palace she jumped off and ran up the stairs. Raikou smiled slightly and sighed. He pushed himself off the railing and turned for the exit. "I want you two to stay here," he ordered. The two guardsmen nodded and continued with their conversation.

The scarlet-haired woman was met with two Pikemen. "Halt!" they ordered. The woman completely ignored them and she darted straight through them. "W-what the-," one began. The woman ran up the final set of stairs. "Get back here!" the Pikemen exclaimed.

Raikou casually walked down the hallway and met with Esdeath who came from the opposite direction. "Where are you headed?" she asked. Raikou smiled. "Good morning-," he began. The scarlet-haired woman darted down the hallway. "Raikou-kun!" she exclaimed. His face morphed into surprise as the woman jumped towards him with open arms. "I've found you!" the woman exclaimed, as she tackled him to the ground. Esdeath's eyes widened with surprise. "What the-," she began. "H-how are you Claudia!?" Raikou exclaimed. The woman rubbed her head against his chest. "That wasn't very nice!" she replied, lifting her chest off of him. "How could you leave me behind like that!?" she asked. Raikou tilted his head. "I had some business to attend to…I'm sorry," he answered. The woman looked over at Esdeath. "Who are you?" she questioned. Esdeath glared at her. "That's your superior," Raikou answered and patted her thigh. "Could you get off of me now?" he added. Claudia turned her head and smiled. "Nope!" she replied childishly and turned her head back to Esdeath. "I'm General Esdeath," she introduced. Raikou sighed and pushed the woman off of him. "Hey!" Claudia exclaimed. Raikou stood up and patted himself off. "Why did you come here?" he asked. Claudia smiled. "I missed you," she answered. The two Pikemen ran down the hallway. "Hey!" one exclaimed. Raikou sighed and smiled. "Don't worry, she's a friend of mine," he replied. "Lord Raikou?" a pike man asked. "That woman infiltrated the palace!" another exclaimed. Raikou nodded. "I'm well aware of that but I assure you that she means no harm," he replied. "It's against the emperor's will to have infiltrators in the palace. We need to take her and escort her out," a guardsman offered. Raikou shook his head. "That won't be necessary," he replied. "The emperor has specific orders to keep people out of the palace!" a pike man exclaimed. Raikou glared at them. "And I am overriding those orders. Now go back to your posts," he replied. The Pikemen glared back at him. "You don't have that authority!" one exclaimed. Raikou walked over to him and grabbed his chainmail. "The emperor stationed me here to remove any threat to his throne. I do have the authority," he said. "W-wait until the emperor hears about this!" a pike man replied. Raikou laughed. "Who is the emperor going to favor more? Me, a highly respect general, or a pair of expendable guardsmen? I can have you branded as traitors and executed!" he threatened. The Pikemen took a small step back. "Now get back to your posts!" Raikou ordered. "This won't be forgotten!" a guardsmen exclaimed, as they ran down the hallway. Raikou turned his head to Claudia. "Balir wasn't too happy about you disobeying him," he said. Claudia frowned. "I don't take orders from him," she began, hugging his arm. "I only take orders from you!" she finished. Raikou sighed. "It's disrespectful to do these things to your superior," he replied. Claudia smiled. "But Raikou-kun is to nice! You wouldn't do anything to me, would you?" she questioned. Raikou scratched his head and sighed again. Esdeath glared at the women and Raikou caught her glare. "I apologize for the disrespect my underling gave you, Esdeath," Raikou said, bowing his head. "She is a captain of my forces," he explained. Esdeath nodded and fixed her hat. "I see…" she replied and continued to walk down her path. Raikou looked back to her and frowned. "What's wrong Raikou-kun?" Claudia questioned. Raikou turned his face back to her and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about," he said as he detached her from his arm. "I'm sure your journey was long. Why don't you rest for a while?" he offered. Claudia frowned. "But I want to talk with you," she said. "I have something to do first," Raikou replied. She glared at him. "Just wait for me on the balcony," he replied with a smile.

Esdeath sat on her windowsill and gazed out over the city. She held her legs and laid her head on her knees. A knock sounded from her door. Esdeath closed her eyes for a moment and then lifted herself from the windowsill. She opened the door to see Raikou leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?" he asked. Esdeath nodded. "How are the Jaegers doing?" Raikou asked, pushing himself off the wall. "We are getting somewhere but not as fast as I was hoping," she answered. "How are things going with Tatsumi?" Raikou asked. Esdeath frowned and looked away. "Have you even tried talking with him?" Raikou questioned. Esdeath shook her head. Raikou sighed. "I went through the trouble to steal him back and you won't even try?" he asked. Tears rolled down Esdeath's face. "I don't know what I should do…he already loves someone else," she answered. Raikou smiled. "Do you love him?" he asked. Esdeath nodded. "Then why do you give a damn if he loves someone else? I already told you that he doesn't hate you…so it's not like he may never have feelings for you," he said. Esdeath looked down at the ground and blushed. Raikou laughed. "You've gotten soft," he added. She glared at him. "I have not!" she exclaimed. Raikou waved his hand. "It's not a bad thing…you are actually very cute when you are like this," he reassured. Her eyes widened and she blushed. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well, if you aren't going to visit him today, please try to some time during the week, okay?" Raikou questioned. Esdeath nodded. Raikou started to walk down the hallway then stopped. "By the way, I think you should take a break," Raikou said. Esdeath glared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Raikou smiled. "You are working too hard…with Tatsumi and the Jaegers and all…take some time for yourself every now and then," he answered. "I haven't even left the palace," Esdeath replied. Raikou nodded. "What have you been doing in the palace?" he asked. "Working…" she answered. Raikou nodded and smiled. "So take break," he repeated. Esdeath nodded and Raikou held out his hand. "Could I see your key?" Raikou asked. Esdeath reached into her pocket and dropped it into his hand.

Tatsumi stared out the door window to his cell and a shadow approached it. He took a few steps back and Raikou came into the light. "How are you Tatsumi?" Raikou questioned as he turned the lock to the door. Before opening it Raikou smiled at him. "Could you take a few more steps back?" he asked. Tatsumi walked over to the wall and sat down. "Thank you," Raikou said and opened the door. He locked it behind him then sat down in front of Tatsumi. "Are you surviving?" Raikou questioned, placing a cigarette in his mouth. Tatsumi nodded. " I guess," he answered. Raikou lit the cigarette and puffed out a few clouds. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Why are you here?" Tatsumi asked, kicking his legs out. Raikou smiled. "Keeping you company. Esdeath hasn't been coming around lately right?" he answered. Tatsumi nodded. Raikou frowned. "You really hurt her," he said. Tatsumi looked away from him. "Do you hate her that much?" Raikou questioned. Tatsumi shook his head. "I don't hate her… I only hate that she is loyal to the Empire," he answered. Raikou rolled his eyes. "Do you love her?" he asked. Tatsumi shook his head. "No…I never did," he answered. Raikou frowned and leaned forward. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. "The last time I asked, you went completely silent," he added. Tatsumi nodded. "I wasn't expecting that kind of question from you…and I had a long time to think," he answered. "I'm sorry Esdeath," Raikou thought. "What is so great about Mine that makes you love her?" Raikou asked, breathing more smoke into the air. "Mine is kind despite her occasional tendency to tease me. I love the way she smiles and how cute she looks when she gets flustered. I feel like…we can really understand each other…unlike when Esdeath and I are together," Tatsumi answered with a blush. Raikou nodded. "I suppose that is a fair answer," he replied, leaning back against the wall. "Why are you so concerned for Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked. Raikou smiled and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. "Just like you, I have someone that I love," he answered. "You love Esdeath?" Tatsumi questioned. Raikou nodded. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I hadn't," he answered. Tatsumi looked down at the floor. "You both are the same I suppose. You both show loyalty to the Empire," he said. Raikou raised a brow. "I wouldn't say I'm loyal…" he replied. "How are you not?" Tatsumi asked. "I do whatever the hell I want. If what they want doesn't please me…I don't do it," Raikou answered. "How have you gotten away with that?" Tatsumi asked. Raikou smiled and laughed. "I have a mind for warfare and very influential. Well…it helps to have several armies completely loyal to me and to have several spy networks all over the Empire," he answered. Tatsumi was surprised. "You are the only one I've heard of, who has directly spit in the face of the Empire," he said. Raikou nodded. "It became a problem for the previous emperor. He tried branding me a heretic, excommunicating, and spread lies about how I was committing acts of debauchery and cruelty. He did it in hopes of getting my soldiers and the people to be rid of me. It failed of course but my nickname still float around the Empire," he replied. "What is your nickname?" Tatsumi asked. Raikou frowned. "The Hedonist," he answered. They sat in silence for a few moments. Raikou laughed a little. "It wouldn't have done anything…I never was a religious man," he added, pushing off the floor. "I'll talk to you later Tatsumi," Raikou said with a smile. He unlocked the door and locked it before he left. Tatsumi stared down at the floor.

Raikou walked from the dungeons to the balcony again. Claudia leaned over the railing and stared out over the city. Raikou stood next to her. "It's been a while since you've been to the capital hasn't it?" he asked. Claudia smiled but it quickly receded. "I haven't been back here since I've joined you," she answered. Raikou frowned and glanced at her body. "There was nothing you could do," he said. "About what?" Claudia questioned. "I've been with you for six years…I know when you are sad, so don't try to hide it," Raikou answered. Claudia blushed and her eyes glistened. "He's gone…and I will always take care of you," Raikou said. Claudia looked down at the ground. "If you are ever hurt I will be there…don't try to hold your feelings inside," he added. Esdeath walked to the balcony entrance and looked at them. "Raikou-kun," Claudia mumbled. Raikou looked down at her. "What's-," he began but Claudia's lips had silenced his words. Esdeath's eyes widened and her face blushed. Raikou blinked a couple of times and Claudia removed the embrace. "W-what was that for?" he questioned. Claudia smiled. "You told me not to hold in my true feelings," she answered. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Raikou-kun," Claudia said. Raikou turned to her. "What is it?" he asked. "Have you thought about what I said…before you left?" she asked. Raikou rubbed his eyes. "I haven't given it much thought," he answered. Claudia blushed. "It is true…you know…I really do love you," she said. Raikou looked at the city and sighed. "To be truly honest with you…I don't want to string you along…but I am in love with someone else," he replied. Esdeath blushed. Claudia looked down at the ground. "I see," she mumbled. Raikou looked down at her. "You are a cute girl and you have a great personality…I'm sure you will find someone who will return your feelings," he reassured. "Is it Esdeath?" Claudia asked. Raikou paused for a moment then nodded his head. "Yes," he answered. Claudia turned to him. "Raikou-kun~!" she exclaimed. "Y-yeah?" he questioned. Claudia smiled and pounced on him. "I'm not going to lose to her!" she proclaimed. Raikou fell over and Claudia sat on him. "What is with you and throwing me on the ground?" he asked. Esdeath turned away from the balcony and walked down the hallway. Raikou pushed Claudia off of him. "Have the stewards set a room for you?" he asked. Claudia nodded. "Yep!" she answered. "Well you should go set it up. I have a couple of things to do," Raikou said. Claudia nodded. "Alright," she replied.

Raikou walked down the palace hallways and out to the city. People lined the streets of the Capital and the sun began to set. The wealthy drank and sang drunkenly while the poor begged. Lights beamed and fog rose from the cobblestone streets. "Excuse me sir?" a voice called. Raikou turned his head to see a fat nobleman eyeing him. "Yes?" He replied. "You look like a well hung young man. Are you interested in some 'entertainers'?" he asked, motioning to the building behind him. Chills went down his spine as he analyzed the rugged structure. Raikou pushed the fat man aside and walked in. "Go after it!" the fat man laughed. A rough stench stained the room and sounds of pleasure emanated from the rooms. Raikou started to shake. "This is…" he began.


	7. Chapter 7: Champagne

**Chapter 7: Champagne**

The sun was bright and sounds of clanking and smashing came from a large quarry. Men both scrawny and muscular slammed pickaxes in the stone. Armored men cracked their whips at the men and barked offenses at them. There was a group of men that lined the sides and in the center of them was one shorter than the rest. He had long, dirty, black hair, a relatively muscular body, dark purple eyes, and tanned-skin, which glistened off the sweat on his body. "You doing all right kid?" a man asked. The boy did not reply. "Is that a yes or a no?" the man questioned. The boy looked at him with a glare then returned to his work. The man rolled his eyes and continued to hack at the wall.

A whistle blew and the workers stopped to look at a burly man on top of wooden scaffolding. "Listen up you shits! I want the lot of you to stand in orderly lines in the center of the quarry!" he barked. The men put down their tools and walked reluctantly to the bottom of the quarry. After a few moments of organizing the men into lines, a tall man in a champagne colored suit, walked in front of them and smiled. "How are my 'employees' doing?" he asked. The group did not respond and stared at him. The man frowned. "Not doing too well? That's too bad," he said. The champagne man started to slowly pace down the aisles of men, analyzing each and every one of them. He stopped when he got to a slightly muscular man and smiled. "I want this one," the man said. Two armored soldiers walked over to the muscular man, chained his hands and feet, and dragged him to the front of the group. The champagne man continued to walk down the aisles and dragged more and more men to the front. "Will this suffice sir?" the burly man questioned. The champagne man gazed over the group a couple of times until he caught sight of the boy. "Give me a moment," he said, walking over to the smaller boy. He leaned over and put a hand on his knee and the other hand on the boy's chin. "You have pretty eyes," he said. The boy did not reply. The man looked curiously at him. "Can you speak boy?" he asked. The boy did not respond. The man slapped his hand across the boy's face. "Answer me!" he ordered. The boy glared at him. "Yes," he answered. The man smiled. "That's better," he said, standing up. "How old are you boy?" he asked. "Twelve," the boy answered. The man smiled and touched the boy's shoulder. "Haven't I seen you before?" he asked. "Yes," the boy answered. The man analyzed the boy and looked into his eyes. "That's it! You were that boy from a couple of years ago! I don't know how I could have forgotten you, especially with those exotic eyes of yours!" he exclaimed. The boy glared at the champagne man. "Do you remember me?" the man asked. The boy nodded. "Castile," he answered. The champagne man gave an uncanny smile. "Glad to see you remember!" he exclaimed, rustling the boy's hair. "I want this one too," the champagne man informed. The armored soldiers walked up to the boy and chained him. "Sir, if I may ask, where are you talking this lot?" the burly man questioned. Castile smiled. "I opened another brothel and I have some women who are interested in some males," he answered. The burly man's face cringed. "Well I hope these ones will suffice," he said. Castile nodded. "They are my 'employees'…of course they will suffice," he replied. The armored soldiers loaded the men into a cage on the back of a wagon and took them out of the quarry.

The wagon eventually came to a stop in front of a rugged building. The armored soldiers took each of the men out and shoved them through the entrance. The men were organized into a line and Castile walked down a grand staircase in front of them. "I hope you like it here," he said with open arms. The room was dimly lit, dark-colored, and filled with luxurious furniture. "I expect you to bring me plenty of profit," he added. The group of slaves didn't reply and kept their heads down. Castile walked further down the staircase until he reached the floor. "Now don't be like that, there will be many women for you to take care of," he said, walking over to two large doors. "It's just about opening time," he added. The two doors creaked open and a mass of people came through. "Right this way! Gentlemen, there are some lovely ladies to your right! Ladies, there are some fine young gentlemen in the center!" Castile exclaimed. The men ran into the rooms on the right and the women clawed at the slaves in the center of the room. One by one, the men were dragged into the rooms on the left side of the building. The boy's eyes widened in fear as his toll approached. Castile crouched down beside the boy. "Please remember to have fun!" he laughed, as the boy was then dragged away.

Hooves clicked on the street outside the building. Raikou gripped his head, his eyes widened, and teeth clenched. He shook his head from left to right and started to back out of the building. A hand grabbed his shoulder and Raikou turned around. "My lord, are you alright?" a feminine voice questioned. After his eyes had refocused, a blonde-haired woman came into view. "H-Harumi?" he replied. The woman nodded and led him out of the building. "What's wrong?" she asked. Raikou shook his head. "D-Don't worry about it," he answered. The woman glared at him curiously. "What were you doing in there?" she asked. Raikou shook his head again. "I don't know…I just walked in," he answered. Harumi looked at the sign above the establishment. "You…you were going to a brothel?" she asked. Raikou waved his hands. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. The woman blushed and held her hand over her mouth. "Was I not good enough for you?" she questioned. Raikou shook his head and blushed. "What the hell?" he replied. "If you were interested in that…I would have offered myself to you," Harumi added. Raikou shook his head. "Let's get out of here," he said. The woman nodded. "If that is what you wish my lord," she replied. Raikou anxiously looked back at the brothel as he walked away from it.

Tatsumi sat in his cell and gazed up at the ceiling. "Mine," he thought. The door to the cell screeched open and Esdeath walked through. He glared at her then looked away. "What is it?" he asked. Esdeath sat down in front of him. "I heard about your lover," she answered. Tatsumi shook his head. "Not my lover, my girlfriend," he corrected. "I love you Tatsumi," Esdeath said. Tatsumi looked at her. "I don't have those feelings for you," he replied. A tear came to Esdeath's eyes. "Do you hate me?" she asked. Tatsumi shook his head. "I answered that question so many damn times! No, I do not hate you but I don't love you like I do Mine!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you love me more than Mine!? I have everything you could possibly want! Power, money, a beautiful wife, and an army that we could lead together!" Esdeath replied. "That's why it won't work. I wanted power…but after seeing what it has done to people here…I don't want to have any part in it. I did want money for my village…but what you did to get it…makes me hate it even more," Tatsumi said. Tears started to roll down Esdeath's face. "I hate the Capital with a passion," he added. Esdeath moved closer to him and placed her hand on his face. "It wouldn't be for the Capital…it would be for me," she explained. Tatsumi removed her hand. "It's the same damn thing as working for the Capital…and you can't change me," he replied. Esdeath shook her head. "What does this Mine woman have that I don't?" she asked. Tatsumi glared at her. "A connection," he answered. Esdeath stared at him. "Before I met her, I felt like I was only half of what I was…but when I'm with her…I feel like a complete person. When I am with you, I don't feel like I'm complete…I feel like I'm a quarter of myself…we don't have much in common," Tatsumi explained. Esdeath looked at the ground of the cell. "A connection…" she mumbled. "Why don't you like Raikou?" Tatsumi asked. Esdeath looked up at him. "I don't have those feelings for him," she answered. Tatsumi nodded. "Then you should understand how I feel about you," he said. Esdeath pushed off the ground, walked out of the cell, and locked it behind her. "I won't be beat," she mumbled before walking into the dark abyss of the hallway.

"What are you doing here Harumi!?" Claudia exclaimed. Harumi crossed her arms. "Baal ordered me to bring you back," she answered. "I'm not going anywhere and I don't take orders from Baal!" Claudia spat. Harumi sighed. "Lord Raikou left Baal in charge while he was on leave, which makes you take orders from him," she replied. Claudia turned away from her. "I'll leave if Lord Raikou wants me to leave," she said. They both looked to Raikou who stared at the ground. "My lord, is there something amiss?" Harumi questioned. Raikou silently muttered to himself and his eyes rapidly moved. "Raikou-kun~!" Claudia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. He shook his head. "What?" he asked. They both looked at him. "Is everything alright?" Harumi asked. Raikou gave a slight smile and nodded. "I-I'm fine," he answered. Esdeath watched them from afar. "You're stuttering," Harumi said. Raikou nodded. "I'm fine," he replied, looking at the sky. "It's dark out so perhaps we should talk tomorrow," he added. The two women looked at him curiously and halfheartedly nodded. "Alright," Harumi said.

Raikou sat on his bed with his shirt off. He rubbed the Castile's Mark on his left shoulder blade. "I've been in that building before…" he thought. A knock sounded at his door. Raikou quickly put his shirt back on. "It's open," he replied. The door creaked open and Esdeath stood in the doorway. "Esdeath…is everything alright?" Raikou asked. She nodded. "I should be asking you that question…what happened tonight?" Esdeath asked. Raikou smiled. "I got into a fight with a couple of drunks," he answered. Esdeath glared at him and walked to his bedside. "That's not what happened…you were shaking…what happened?" Esdeath asked again. Raikou's smile receded and he looked away from her. "You remembered something," Esdeath said. Raikou nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "What was it?" she asked. Raikou looked at her. "My past at the…brothel," he answered. "Did you find Castile?" Esdeath asked. Raikou shook his head. "Another one of my subordinates took me away before I could investigate," he answered. Raikou continued to rub his shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself?" Esdeath asked. Raikou looked at his shoulder then removed his hand. "It's nothing," he answered. Esdeath held his shoulder. "Let me see," she said. Raikou hesitated but slowly moved the shirt down below his shoulder. A combined brand of an "F" and a "C" tainted his shoulder. "When did you get this?" Esdeath asked. Raikou looked down. "When I was young," he answered. "Why didn't you show this to me before?" Esdeath questioned. "I tried to forget about what happened...I didn't want my past to resurface," Raikou answered. Esdeath ran her fingers around the swollen parts of the brand. "When I found out that I was returning to the Capital…my memory of Castile returned and…I wanted to end him so nobody has to experience what I had to," Raikou added. "Does it hurt?" Esdeath asked. Raikou nodded. "Only when I think about Castile," he answered. Esdeath took her hands off his shoulder. Esdeath smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared. "Castile will die by my hands only!" Raikou proclaimed. Esdeath turned to the doorway. "Be careful," she said as she closed the door behind her. Raikou rubbed his shoulder and looked to window.

The next morning, Claudia and Harumi walked to Raikou's door. "Raikou-kun~!" Claudia exclaimed. "Lord Raikou, are you awake?" Harumi questioned. Claudia knocked on the door but there was no response. "Wake up Raikou-kun~!" Claudia yelled, opening the door. The room was empty save for its standard furniture. "Lord Raikou?" Harumi called.

Raikou walked through the doors of an old, ratty tavern. He analyzed the room until a cloaked man waved him over. There were very few people in the tavern drinking and much of the staff lazed around. Raikou sat at the table where the man waved him over. "Is there some reason you called me away from the palace?" Raikou asked. The cloaked man removed the hood. "We've located Castile," he answered. "Where's Balir?" Raikou asked. The man took a sip of the mug out in front of him. "He is currently watching Castile's movements and ordered me to inform you, my lord," he answered. Raikou's eyes widened. "What is Balir's location?" he asked. "Balir is currently at one of Castile's establishments…he calls it the "Purple Hand"," the man answered. "Where is this building located?" Raikou questioned. His fists gripped tightly. "Was it that place last night?" he thought. "It's near-," the man began. Raikou slowly lifted himself from the chair and nodded. "I know where it is," he interrupted. The man nodded. "Of course my lord," he said. Raikou reached into his pocket and threw a small sack on the table. "Thank you my lord," the man said. Raikou nodded and walked out of the ragged tavern.

Raikou walked the streets until he found the brothel he had entered last night. He looked at the surroundings until he read a sign. "Purple Hand," he mumbled as he slipped behind an alley wall. Outside of the building were several wagons and flatbed carts. The cargo consisted of several barrels and wooden crates. Some muscular men transferred the cargo from the caravan into the brothel and on the side of their wagons bore the "FC" symbol. "Castile," Raikou thought. He continued to watch the men for a moment until one of them dropped and broke a barrel. "Ah, shit," he said. Many of the men gathered around to help pick up what was left of the barrel as red wine poured from a hole made. "The boss is going to be pissed," he said. Moments only after the drop, a tall, white man walked out as he slicked back his greasy black hair. "What's going on out here?" he asked. The sun reflected off his lightly colored suit and he wore an unsettlingly wide smile. "Castile…" Raikou thought. Castile looked at the men who were picking up the barrel. "Who did this?" he asked. None of the men responded. One of the men was shivering slightly. "Was it you, my friend?" Castile asked. The man was too anxious to respond. Castile's smile disappeared as he walked closer to the man. "There's nothing to worry about! I just want you to be honest with me…did you do this?" he asked. The man looked at Castile who resurfaced his smile. "Answer me!" Castile exclaimed, his face reddening. The man jumped slightly. "Y-Yes sir…my hands slipped," he answered. Castile's face returned to its pale complexion. "See…was that so hard? Like I said…no worries…accidents happen," he said. Castile laughed silently as he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket. The man's eyes widened as Castile planted the blade into his stomach. "Oh dear, my hands seemed to have slipped. I meant to stab you in the jugular, I am deeply sorry about that," Castile said, with a devious smile. The man collapsed to the ground and the other men ran to his side. Castile wiped the blood of his knife with a cloth and turned away. "The next man whose hands 'slip' will get them cut off," he warned as he walked back into the brothel. Raikou glared at Castile's back as he left. He grabbed the hilt of a dagger from his belt and moved out of the alleyway. A hand stopped him before Raikou could make it into the street. Raikou turned around and placed the dagger at the hand owner's neck. "Whoa boss!" he exclaimed. Raikou's eyes refocused on the man's face to see Balir. "Balir," he said. The man nodded. "I didn't mean to scare you," he replied. Raikou nodded and took the knife away from his throat. A little blood trickled down his neck. "I take it that my informant made it to your location?" Balir questioned as he wiped the blood away. Raikou nodded. "Believe it or not, I had found this place last night," he answered. Balir raised a brow. "Really?" he asked. Raikou nodded. "I forgot completely about the place…until I walked in," he answered. Balir looked out of the alleyway and gazed at the caravan who was still unloading the cargo. "Did you see him?" Balir asked. Raikou nodded. "I'm going to kill him," he said. Balir waved his hands. "Hold on boss. You don't mean to go in there right now?" he asked. Raikou nodded. "That was the plan," he answered. "It's broad daylight…wouldn't be better to wait until nightfall?" Balir questioned. Raikou smiled and shook his head. "Hardly anyone goes to a brothel during the day," he answered. Balir shrugged. "Are you planning on just going in and stabbing him?" he asked. Raikou nodded. "That would be foolish. I need to get him alone so I can kill him," he answered. Balir nodded. "I will wait until nightfall," Raikou added.

Esdeath walked down the hallways of the palace and came across Claudia and Harumi sitting in the balcony lounge. "Where did he go? The sun has set now," Claudia asked. Harumi shrugged. "He is worrying me," she answered. Esdeath walked onto the balcony. "Is there something wrong?" she questioned. Claudia and Harumi both looked at her. "Have you seen Lord Raikou?" Harumi asked. Esdeath shook her head. "Has he gone somewhere?" she questioned. "Raikou-kun just up and left this morning. I haven't seen him all day," Claudia answered. Esdeath glared over the city. "Be careful, Raikou" she thought. "He was acting weird yesterday as well," Harumi said. Esdeath nodded. "He's probably going after Castile right now," she replied. Harumi and Claudia's eyes both widened. "D-Did he say that?" Claudia asked. Esdeath raised a brow. "Well…no I just assumed-," she began. "Harumi we have to find him!" Claudia exclaimed. Harumi nodded and they both ran out of the balcony lounge. Esdeath hesitated before running after them.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightfall

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the wait! I had a whole bunch of things going on for the holidays, school, and had to organize some things for the story! Please enjoy the next chapter and please feel free to send me some feedback! Thanks!

**Chapter 8: Nightfall**

As nightfall approached, more and more men and women entered the brothel. The fat greeter stood at the entrance and gave each person a perverted smile as they went in. Raikou looked at the entrance a few times and started to shiver. His heart started to beat faster as he thought of his malicious memories.

Balir leaned up against a wall and asked, "Is it about time?"

Raikou nodded and sighed. "It appears so," he answered.

The shrouded man nodded and gently pushed himself off the wall. "What would you have me do, my lord?" he questioned.

Raikou folded his arms and answered, "I don't need your assistance here…this is a personal matter not an imperial one,"

Balir looked at him curiously and asked, "Are sure my lord? Castile is a very vicious man,"

Raikou chuckled slightly and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "You forget that I can be vicious too," he answered.

He waved Balir away and turned his attention towards the brothel, which continued to be entered by the populous. The fat greeter gave an unsettling smile to Raikou as he approached the entrance.

The fat man laughed and exclaimed, "Back for more I see!"

Raikou frowned but then gave a slight smile. "I am back," he replied.

The fat man waved his arm towards the entrance. "Please go on in!" he offered.

The general nodded slightly and walked into the dimly lit building. The inside was stained with an over cumbering stench; one of lust and sweat. Sounds of pleasure and light bangs on the walls could be heard as he continued down the hallway. Several well dressed men and women passed Raikou. His pace slowed the deeper he trekked and his heart started to pound as he finally entered the atrium. In the center of the room was a familiar white skinned man.

Raikou's face cringed as he glared from a far. "Castile…" he thought.

The champagne man's slicked hair was still jet black with a couple of strands now grey. On his face were more wrinkles and some old scars that reemerged on his skin. He wore the same old champagne colored suit with some brown dress shoes. Nobles crowded around him and they laughed as they gossiped.

Raikou paced along side the walls of the atrium as he became more and more anxious. Castile eventually felt the hostility and looked around the atrium.

"Is there something amiss, my lord?" a noble questioned.

Castile shook his head and replied, "It is probably nothing but…"

He eventually caught sight of the general, smiled slightly, and clasped his hands together.

"It seems that I have an unhappy patron…if you would all excuse me," he said, pushing away from the cluster.

Raikou's glare quickly disappeared and slight smile grew on his face.

The champagne man held out his hand as he neared him; his unsettling smile still present on his face. "Is there something I can do for you? Are you not pleased with the services I provided?" he asked.

Raikou shook his head and answered, "No…but I wanted to have a word with you,"

Castile looked at the general curiously and retracted his hand. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

Raikou placed his hand in his pockets and answered, "I had a few questions about your business,"

Castile frowned and glared at him with his abyssal eyes. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Raikou's hands clenched in his pockets and his eye slightly twitched. "I am a noble…looking to invest in your affairs," he answered.

The champagne man's frown receded and he sighed. "Is that all?" he asked.

The general nodded and rustled some coin in his pocket. The clanking of the coin put a smile on Castile's face.

"I see; however, you still haven't told me who you are," Castile said, taking a few steps back.

Raikou pulled a bag of coin from his pocket and answered, "I am Ser Gregory of Hostoff,"

Castile frowned again and gazed over at the bag of coin with greedy eyes. "I see…I wasn't aware that there was a noble house Hostoff," he said, folding his arms.

Raikou nodded as he replied, "I fought in the southwestern theatres during its subjugation. My father led the armies when their general had fallen. In return for my father's leadership, the emperor declared out house noble worthy,"

Castile raised an eyebrow and nodded. "What was your father's name?" he asked, now leaning against a pillar.

Raikou smiled and placed the bag of coin into his pocket. "Jerome Hostoff," he answered.

The champagne man glared at him for a moment then pushed off the pillar. Raikou folded his arms and leaned back slightly as the man neared him.

His frown was still present but was soon replaced with a smile as he held out his hand and said, "I apologize the interrogation my lord. I like to get to know my investors and to make sure they will be reliable. I hope you understand,"

Raikou nodded and reluctantly grasped his hand. "Perfectly understandable," he replied.

Castile nodded and shook his hand before asking, "Would you like to take this business to a more private area?"

The general nodded and waved his hand. "If that is what you wish," he answered.

The champagne man walked ahead of him and motioned for him to follow. Raikou's body started to shake as he glared at the man's back. His palms started to sweat and his face cringed as the two entered a new hallway. Castile led him a couple of more rooms down the hallway until he stopped and opened one.

"Please come in, my lord," Castile said, with an unsettling smile.

Raikou slightly smiled back and stepped into the room; however, his body froze as he looked down at the carpeted floor. His eyes widened and his pupils contracted as he tried to process what he was seeing. Blood was spilled all over the floor and it source came from a petite body that lay motionless. Castile walked in and closed the door behind them and looked down at the body.

"I'm sorry for the mess...I got a little carried away," the champagne man said, clasping his hands together.

Raikou continued to glare at the body as he knelt down to get a closer look. Castile looked at him curiously as Raikou went to touch the body. Raikou's hand shook as he gently rolled the body over into the moonlight, which peered through dark purple curtains. His teeth clenched as he finally recognized whom it was. The same little girl from the bridge lay dead on the floor her body tainted with lust and death.

Castile smiled widely and said, "She was so young and a good whore…it is sad to see her waste away like that,"

Raikou looked up at Castile and slowly picked himself off the ground.

The champagne man looked at him curiously and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The general's hand clenched into a fist as he questioned, "Do you know how old she was?"

Castile looked surprised. "Why would that matter to you?" he asked

Raikou slightly turned his head so his eye can look at him. "She was seven years old," he answered.

The champagne man's smile turned into a frown as he replied, "So?"

The general gave an uncanny smile as he turned around. "Come to think of it…there was another seven year old whose life you tortured," he said.

Castile looked at him thoroughly then crosses his arms. "And that was?" he questioned.

Raikou started laugh softly and darted closer to him so they could look into each other's eyes. He placed a hand on his eye to pull down the bottom eyelid and the other on Castile's shoulder.

His face was filled with rage and insanity as whispered, "How could you forget my eyes?"

The champagne man's face grew pale as he tried to back away but was met with a fist to his face. The door smashed outward as his body flew across the hallway.

He lifted his head and mumbled, "Damn!"

Raikou pushed himself through the rubble and rushed over to Castile. "Die you fuck!" he exclaimed, smashing his fist into the wall.

The champagne man had rolled away from his fist and kicked him in the back of his leg.

Raikou turned his attention back to Castile and noticed several armored soldiers running down the hallway.

"Over there!" one exclaimed, unsheathing his sword.

Castile showed his infamous smile before running away from Raikou.

"Get back here you coward!" the general exclaimed, picking himself off the ground.

There were four guards that surrounded him. Two held pikes and the other two held swords.

"Come quietly!" one ordered.

Raikou darted at the soldier and punched him in his face. The Pikemen started to prod at him and occasionally scratched him. The other swordsman began to swing at him as well. Raikou dodged the blows of the swordsman and eventually pushed him down while the pikes continued to shoot by him.

The swordsman that got punched got up slowly and exclaimed, "You are out numbered! Give up!"

The general smirked and unsheathed his own sword and replied, "Like Hell,"

The swordsman met his blade with his and they pressed against each other's force. Raikou kicked the soldier's knee and put more force into his own blade to push the man on the floor. The other swordsman had gotten up and ran at him violently. The general turned his attention to that man and kicked his face in. The soldier passed out on the floor. The other swordsman quickly got off the ground and tried to swing for Raikou's leg.

The blade cut his leg slightly and he exclaimed, "Shit!"

Raikou countered with his sword slitting the man's throat. By this point the Pikemen unsheathed their swords and ran at him. He tried to counter them but one of the swords landed in his calf. The general cringed and put his sword through the soldier's armor. The other soldier smashed his plated fist into Raikou's face. He fell on the ground and his vision started to blur.

The stabbed soldier pushed himself on the wall and slowly bled out as the other soldier came up to Raikou and smashed the hilt of a sword into his head. The general's vision dimmed and dimmed until all he could see was darkness.

Meanwhile,

Claudia, Esdeath, and Harumi ran down the streets of the Capital.

"Do any of you have an idea to where he went!?" Claudia exclaimed.

The other two shook their heads.

"We have to find him before it is too late!" the red-haired girl exclaimed, picking up her pace.

The two women gained behind her.

"Harumi!" Claudia exclaimed, turning her head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

People stared at them as they all sped down the streets of the Capital.

"You were with Raikou the other night right?" the red-haired girl asked.

Harumi nodded and replied, "What of it?"

Esdeath gazed at the buildings along side the road all poorly lit and rugged. "We have entered the poorer side of the city," she informed.

"Did he see something last night that made him like that?" Claudia questioned.

Harumi thought for a moment and looked to a larger building. "I found him in a brothel and he looked rather pale," she answered.

The group halted almost instantly and Claudia and Esdeath glared at her.

"What was he doing at a brothel?" Claudia asked.

Harumi shrugged and answered, "I thought he was going in for sex-,"

"Why the hell would you let our Raikou-kun have sex with another woman!?" the red-haired girl exclaimed.

Harumi waved her hands violently and replied, "I don't think he did! He didn't even make it into the main hall!"

Claudia's rage slowly vented and she asked, "Where is this brothel?"

Harumi pointed down the road as her hand shivered nervously. "It's over there," she answered.

Claudia and Esdeath continued their pace down the road as Harumi struggled behind them.

The fat greeter was missing from the malicious building and two watchmen blocked the front entrance. The group of girls arrived at the brothel and Esdeath stood in front of the watchmen.

"What is going on here?" the blue-haired general questioned.

The two soldiers looked at one another then looked back at her.

"I-I am sorry but we were told to turn everyone away from here," a soldier informed, planting his pike into the ground.

Esdeath glared at him before replying, "Who called you here?"

"Our local commander who got orders from Prime Minister Honest," he answered.

The blue-haired woman glared at him. "I am overriding those orders," she said, pushing her way through.

The other two women followed close behind her as they entered the dark building. The entire inside of the building looked disastrous. The furniture was toppled, the paint on the walls started to peel off, and it had a putrid stench. A couple of guardsmen walked around the building examining the scene.

"What happened?" Harumi questioned as she gazed about the room.

Claudia's eyes widened and she restlessly sprinted away from the rest of the group exclaiming, "I'm coming Raikou-kun!"

"Claudia, get back here!" Harumi yelled as she followed after her.

Esdeath turned down a hallway and examined the surroundings. The environment looked fine and slowly started to decay to the scene that now lay in front of her. Blood stained the walls and carpets, bodies lay on the ground and in the center of it all was a black book. The blue-haired general picked it up and read the first words on the backside of the cover page: **Raikou Himura**

The room was musty and was dimly lit from the little light that filled the room. Blood dripped from Raikou's head as he looked around the room. His vision was still blurry and he tried to reach for his head but iron cuffs prevented him from doing so. He tried moving all of his limbs free but to no avail and the clicking of boots pounded on the floor.

"You're awake I take it…after two day…they must have beaten you pretty harshly?" a voice questioned, as the owner stepped into the light.

Castile looked at him with his uncanny smile. "Don't try to move…you'll hurt yourself…and we can't have that right now," he said, placing his hand onto Raikou's wound.

The general cringed and try to move his head away from his dry hand.

"You know…I don't know where you went that night…and you really hurt my feelings," the champagne man said.

Raikou frowned and continued to look away.

"I thought you were my friend…no…you were like a son to me…unlike the way your father thought you were," Castile added.

The general shook his head. "What kind of father does this to his child?" he asked.

Castile nodded and pulled Raikou's face towards his. "You should ask your father the same exact question…what kind of father is he for selling his own son…I was more of a father to you…I raised you in a sense," he answered.

Raikou shook his head. "Like Hell," he said.

Castile looked at him kindly and replied, "You wouldn't be in your current career if it were not for me…your father sold you to me, you escaped from my brothel, then joined the military which granted you your titles,"

Raikou spat at him and cringed. The champagne man's smile receded and he glared at him.

"Apparently I have not taught you any manners," he said, slapping him across the face.

A red mark was left on his face and he spat again.

Castile shook his head and laughed. "It's so good to have you back now…after you left, I couldn't find a better whore than you…I tried so very hard but none of them were as obedient and profitable as you…and now you are back to where you belong," he replied.

The general shook his head and his face started to tremble. "I don't belong to you!" he exclaimed.

Castile's hands trembled and slapped him across the face a few more times. His hair was a mess and he pointed his violent hands towards Raikou's shoulder.

"What is on your back!" he exclaimed.

Raikou did not answer and blankly stared at the champagne man. His face filled with more rage and raised his hand again but stopped. He continued to glare at Raikou and his hands continued to tremble. After a few moments, Castile lowered his hand, swept his hair back, and straightened his jacket.

"It's the Castile Mark! My mark! I DO own you!" he exclaimed.

He pulled on Raikou's short hair and whispered, "Who do you belong to?"

Raikou tilted his head towards him and replied, "Fuck…you,"

Castile's face flushed and he clenched his fist before letting go of the general's hair.

"Do as I say!" he ordered, kicking a wooden table aside.

Raikou glared at him and repeated, "Fuck you,"

Castile started to laugh and his uncanny smile returned. "Fuck…fuck me? …the only person getting fucked my friend is you! You whore!" he exclaimed.

The general smiled back, laugh slightly, and replied, "You are like an insecure child throwing a tantrum,"

Castile frowned and grabbed his hair again. "You know, many of your clients missed you…some of them are waiting outside this door for you…why don't you say your greetings?" he questioned, releasing the pulled hair.

The champagne man walked over to a rugged, wooden door and he opened it slightly. From behind the door a few young and middle-aged women walked out. Raikou's eyes widened as they neared.

"No…" the general began.

Castile nodded and walked back over to him. The women started to undress themselves and Raikou.

"No…stop…NO!" he exclaimed, his body now starting to kick.

Castile smiled widely and whispered, "Make me a lot of money won't you? And please…remember to have fun!"

Raikou continued to struggle as Castile walked out of the room with his unsettling smile and locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Losses

**Chapter 9: Losses**

Night Raid remained dormant save for the occasional mission given by higher command in the Revolutionary Army. The group was hit hard with Tatsumi's capture, especially Akame and Mine. Even now, long after the battle had ended, the tears would not stop rolling down Mine's face. Akame, on the other hand, did not shed a tear but wore an anguished face ever since.

Mine lay on her bed lightly sobbing into her pillow before a knock came to her door. She gently wiped the tears from her face as she turned to the sound.

"Mine…it's me…do you mind if I come in?" a voice questioned.

The pink-haired girl pushed herself off the bed and slowly walked over to the door to open it.

Despite the gloomy mood that tainted the room, the sun shined brightly and the birds chirped softly.

The door to Mine's room slowly opened to reveal a dark-haired, red-eyed woman.

"What do you want?" Mine questioned, glaring at her.

Akame looked at her while holding her arm and answered, "Do you mind if I come in? I want to talk,"

Mine looked her over then soon allowed her into the room. Akame looked around before sitting down at a small table in the center of the room. The pink-haired girl closed the door after Akame then sat at the same table.

The dark-haired girl looked at her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Mine shook her head and answered, "I'm fine,"

The room got quiet after the brief conversation and soon, Mine got irritated.

"Okay, what do you want? You said you wanted to talk. What do you want to talk about?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Akame looked down at the floor. "You miss Tatsumi right?" she asked.

Mine gave her an agitated looked and answered, "Of course I miss Tatsumi!"

The dark-haired girl looked away from the floor and to Mine. "Do you want to get him back?" she questioned.

Mine blinked a couple of times then shook her head and answered, "Of course I want to get him back! Are you here to ask me a bunch of redundant questions?"

Akame sighed and stood up from the table and said, "Najenda isn't going to try to get Tatsumi,"

"What do you mean she's not trying to get him!?" the pink-haired girl exclaimed, jumping from the table.

"Najenda fears of us running into that guy again…" Akame began, looking at the ground.

"Raikou," Mine finished.

The dark-haired woman nodded and added, "Najenda doesn't want us to try to get Tatsumi and end up killing ourselves in the process. She wants to find a weakness or to understand how he fights before going in there,"

Mine looked at her curiously and replied, "It sounds like she's trying but we already know how he fights! He uses martial arts and a sword!"

Akame nodded and elaborated, "That's what I told her but she is putting it off…she doesn't see Tatsumi as a top priority and I understand that but..."

Mine clenched her teeth a little and replied, "Tatsumi is a top priority…we need him and Incursio,"

Akame looked back to the pink-haired girl and sighed. "If Najenda won't do anything…and she is going to leave Tatsumi there…I won't stand for that! Tatsumi is a part of this team…no…this family! And I…I want to try to get him back!" she exclaimed.

Mine looked at her surprised and asked, "Is this what you wanted to ask me?"

The dark-haired girl nodded and answered, "Will you help me get Tatsumi back?"

Mine smiled at her and gave light nod. "I will be happy to!" she answered.

The two girls sat back at the table as Akame spread a piece of paper over it.

Esdeath sat at a table on the balcony staring at the black book that lay on it. The book was a little rugged but for the most part, well maintained. A pencil was stuck to it by a strap and was nearly used up. The blue-haired woman put her hand on it and dragged it to her. She flipped the black cover open to the first set of pages and began to read the content.

"I can not remember why I bother living. You work so hard just so you can die and none of it will matter. People won't remember you unless you do something good or bad. Even then, when they die that tale may live on but eventually no one will care. This world is so cruel to everyone in it. My life is an example of that cruelty. My mother was killed before my own eyes, I was sold into slavery by my own father and remained a slave for many years, I was sexually and physically abused, I slaughtered hundreds maybe even thousands of people. I guess I will be remembered as something malevolent. I won't be saved after this world. The things it put me through…I might as well have been in Hell,"

Esdeath read the passage several times before continuing to the other pages.

"My mentor told me this method would help me rid myself of these thoughts; my "cynicism" and my pain. He told me to write all the good things that happen in my life and reread them when I feel depressed. The method is just another way to try to evade the unavoidable result, death,"

The blue-haired general continued to flip through the book and read entry after entry. The cynicism ended by the middle of the book and the following pages were blank. Esdeath ran through the pages and found additional writing in the back of the book.

"I felt very strange today, as if a weight had been lifted off me. I met a very interesting person, a woman in fact. I don't know her name but she had to be someone important. She gave a speech to the soldiers and me…I don't know what this feeling is but it makes me feel good,"

Esdeath looked curiously at the book and continued to read.

"My mentor told me that what I was feeling was motivation and excitement. That speech that the woman gave us…was the first thing that made me feel that way. I think this may be what my mentor had been trying to explain to me; however, I won't accept it just yet,"

"I just found out that the woman who gave the speech the other day was a commanding officer. I will never forget her name, Esdeath. She is a very attractive woman and strong too. She is someone whom I can and will respect. Although, It disappoints me that she had to be a commanding officer…I might never be able to thank her for what she did for me,"

"The lieutenant ordered me to fight in the pit again to throw more victims at me. He claimed it was training but when my opponent cowers in fear and the other soldiers betting money…I am starting to think otherwise. During one of my fights, I caught Esdeath's gaze. Her stare was more unsettling than the disfigured man that I had to fight. After the fight, the lieutenant informed me that I would now be serving as her underling,"

The blue-haired woman smiled slightly as she continued to read. A red-haired woman and a blonde-haired woman walked onto the balcony and saw her reading the book.

"Is this currently the best time to be reading?" Claudia questioned.

Esdeath jumped a little and put the book in her pocket. "I-I am sorry, have you found him?" she asked.

Harumi shook her head and answered, "There has been no sign of him,"

Claudia clenched her fists and teeth. "Why would he do something like that without telling us?" she questioned.

The blue-haired woman stared at the rooftops of the houses down below and answered, "Revenge,"

Claudia loosened her grip and looked at her. "Revenge for what?" she asked.

Esdeath looked at the red-haired girl curiously and replied, "He never told you?"

Harumi looked confused as well and asked, "What did he never tell us?"

Esdeath nodded and questioned, "Have you ever heard the name, Castile?"

The blonde-haired and red-haired women both shook their heads.

"Perhaps he should tell you if he returns to…" the blue-haired woman began as her eyes widened.

"Ma'am?" Harumi questioned.

Esdeath quickly stood up from the table. "Do you think he might have been abducted!?" she questioned.

"Abducted!? By whom!? That Castile fellow!?" Claudia panicked.

The blue-haired woman nodded and answered, "Raikou has a past with that person and Castile may have taken him,"

"We have to start searching immediately!" Harumi exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Where would we start? Raikou told me Castile was a slave trader…I don't have any other information," Esdeath questioned.

Claudia paced over to the two and answered, "The fact that he is a slave trader is enough information…and we already know where he was last…Esdeath…do you know if Raikou-kun ever told anyone else about this?"

She nodded and replied, "His spymaster, Balir,"

Claudia turned her back on the two and started to walk away. "I'll take care of it then," she said.

The blue-haired woman and the blonde-haired woman looked at one another before chasing after her.

Two weeks later

The room was dark, dank, and reeked of an odor most foul. Some torches started to dim out and in the center of the room was Raikou who hanged from his hands and heels. The door to the room creaked open to reveal a meager man. He walked into the light in front of Raikou.

He gave an unsettling smile before asking, "How have your few weeks been? Did they bring back memories?"

Raikou did not respond and his body quivered a little.

Castile looked at him curiously and looked at his face from below. "You are like a charm you know that? Do you know how much money you made me? And on the first day too!" he questioned.

The general remained silent and slightly moved his head up to meet Castile's.

"What's wrong? Was it not enough for you?" the champagne man questioned.

Castile held Raikou's chin and whispered, "I got some bad news for you…someone wants to take you away from me can you believe that? Do you want to know whom it is?"

Raikou's head twitched a little and Castile continued to speak, "Have you ever heard the name Honest? You know who he is right? He's offering me a ton of money for you; however, I think I am going to keep you a while longer. How does a month sound?"

The general slightly shook his head.

Castile smiled and lightly slapped him. "Don't be like that! It will be fun! We get to spend a little more time together, father and son!

Raikou's eyes widened and moved his mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Go to Hell,"

The champagne man laughed a little, "Unfortunately, you are the one in Hell and I am the man who tends to it! Now listen Raikou, I am going to have a doctor come check up on you…you don't seem to be well,"

Castile pressed both their heads together and held Raikou's face. "I care about my son you know and I want you to be feeling alright," he added.

The champagne man broke the embrace and walked to the door of the room. The knob squeaked as he pulled it open. "By the way, I wanted to give my lady soldiers some thanks. Do you think you can help me with that?" he asked.

Raikou shook his head and Castile smiled.

"Come on in ladies, the whore has agreed to service you!" he exclaimed.

Several armored women came into the room and began to remove their armor.

"Make them feel my thanks okay Raikou?" Castile said as he closed the door behind him.

A few hours later

The majority of the female soldiers had left after they were satisfied with their gift save for two of the women.

"We should probably get back," one said, placing a guard on her wrist.

The other woman nodded and replied, "I'll catch up with you,"

She nodded and took her leave of the room. The other woman started to place her clothes and armor back on. Raikou lifted his head slowly and glared at her as she finished tying the last of her armor.

The woman looked back at him before walking towards the door.

"W…Wait!" he exclaimed.

The soldier looked back at him and asked, "What do you want?"

Raikou didn't answer and the woman smiled as she drew near him.

"You know…Castile was right about you…you are pretty well hung!" she said with a blush.

"Get me down from here…please," Raikou asked.

The woman shook her head and answered, "I'm sorry but I can't do that…the boss would kill me,"

"Do you know what it's like…to be like this?" Raikou questioned.

The woman shook her head and smiled. "Nope and I don't plan to," she answered, turning around.

"Come back here," the general said.

The woman waved her hand and replied, "Don't worry, after the fun I've had, I will for sure!"

Raikou looked at the floor and smiled. "Even with all the things Castile has done…you stay…are the things he does worth the money?" he questioned.

The woman stopped as she held the doorknob. "Of course I don't like what he does…but these are hard times and I need the money," she answered.

Raikou looked down at the floor. "I have plenty of it…more than Castile…if it is financial support you need, I can provide it…but only if you help me out of here," he offered.

The woman removed her hand from the knob and turned her head slightly. "You are a slave. How would you have a lot of money?" she asked.

The general looked back up at here and answered, "You obviously don't know who I am…my name is Raikou…also known as the Hedonist and general to the Empire,"

The woman turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "There's no way you are a general!" she exclaimed.

Raikou nodded and replied, "Of course I am…if you don't believe me, find the items that were taken from me,"

The woman glared at him with suspicion.

"You need money to support your young one right?" Raikou questioned.

Her glare turned into surprise and exclaimed, "How did you know about that!?"

The general smiled and replied, "While you were enjoying yourself, a picture sat on top of your armor…crudely drawn…I assume it was your child or a younger sibling?"

The woman looked down at the floor and clenched her fists. "My sister," she answered.

"Weigh the options…get enough money to last you a lifetime, support your sister, and live your life out in luxury…or work for Castile for who knows how many more years and scrape by," Raikou said.

The woman pulled the colored picture from her pocket and stared at it. Raikou glared at her as he waited for a response.

"You can promise me?" she asked.

Raikou nodded and answered, "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't planning to honor a deal,"

The woman's face cringed as she thought and eventually she grabbed the doorknob. "I'll think about it!" she exclaimed, running out of the chamber.

The general looked back down at the ground as the torches started to die out.

Claudia, Esdeath, and Harumi walked down the streets of the Capital. The area was poor and several homeless people sat on the sides and in the alleys.

"Are you sure Balir will be there?" Harumi questioned, following close behind.

Claudia nodded and answered, "That tavern is where they would meet,"

Esdeath looked at her curiously and asked, "How would you know that?"

The red-haired woman turned her head slightly. "When I traveled with Raikou-kun in the Capital, he would always take me there when he wanted to talk with Balir. He said that the place was a good place to plot because it was so broken down and very few people came," she answered.

"You traveled with Raikou?" Esdeath questioned.

Claudia nodded and answered, "I went wherever he went since he said he would take care of me,"

The group arrived at the worn down building. Its wood was rotten; the balcony looked as if it could fall at any moment, and the door gently waved open when the wind would pass.

"Is this it?" Harumi questioned, looking at Claudia.

The red-haired woman nodded as she walked into the tavern. Very few people dwelled on the first floor. The barkeep tended to his wares and the servants sat around waiting to be called. At the far end of the room, a cloaked man read a book while drinking a mug of alcohol.

Claudia walked over to the table and sat down.

"This table's taken!" the cloaked man exclaimed, looking up at the intruder.

The other women crowded around the two. The cloaked man analyzed the woman in front of him.

"Oh, it's you Claudia," he said, placing the book back into his pocket.

The red-haired woman nodded and placed her hands on the table.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Balir questioned.

Claudia nodded and asked, "Do you know where Raikou-kun is?"

Balir looked at her strangely before answering, "He should be with you right?"

Harumi shook her head and replied, "He disappeared that night when he went to that brothel,"

The cloaked man gave her an agitated look and said, "I don't recall speaking with you. Last time I checked, I was speaking to Claudia,"

The red-haired girl motioned for the blonde to back up.

Balir turned his gaze back to Claudia and questioned, "He never came back out?"

Claudia shook her head and glared at him. "Wouldn't you be one of the first people to notice? Didn't you find it weird that Raikou had stopped his talks with you?" she asked.

Balir shook his head and glared back. "I didn't betray him if that is what you are implying. Lord Raikou told me to uncover Castile's location and I assumed that he would speak with me should he want something else done. The top priority was to find Castile and that was it. I can't believe you would accuse me of treachery!" he answered.

Claudia sighed and nodded. "I wasn't accusing you of anything…you brought up the word treachery and that makes me question you," she said.

Balir shook his head and pushed his chair out. "How dare you question me? I served Lord Raikou faithfully! I served by his side for the many years that I knew him!" he exclaimed, as he stood up.

Claudia shook her head and frowned. "You dug the hole yourself…all we have to do now is burry you. If you had planned on seeing him again then you would have followed up like you had done in the past," she replied.

Balir's eyes widened and turned to walk away.

"You are hiding something," the red-haired woman said, jumping from her seat and planting a dagger into Balir's back.

The cloaked man fell to the ground and a small brown missive flew out from the cloak.

Esdeath picked up the note and read it.

"You have done well my friend. The Empire will benefit from your actions. With Lord Raikou captured, I can proceed with my plans…you will find your payment in a box behind that old tavern. With grace, Prime Minister Honest,"


End file.
